Manigances et Compagnie
by T'Pau
Summary: T Brennan a un souci. Problème d'argent mais est-ce important? Angéla peut toujours trouver une solution..Avec l'aide Booth. Vous voulez savoir? Venez me lire!
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde

Bon me revoili avec un nouvelle fiction plus légère…Attention C'est une inédite, encore parue nulle part.

Alors j'espère que vous allez craquer et lâcher des tonnes de Comms. Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture donc elle ne dépend que de vous pour avancer…

Disclamer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir de coller ces deux là ensemble et surtout lire les messages que vous voudrez bien laisser

Résumé : Heu…difficile de résumé les 26 premiers chapitres, oui j'ai un peu d'avance mais si une des vos idées fait tilt, je pourrais bien m'en servir…

**Manigances et compagnie**

**Chapitre un : réveil brutal**

- Hum... Quoi ? Grogna la voie caverneuse. La sonnerie intempestive avait tiré Seeley de son sommeil.

Bones ! J'ai besoin de prendre mon portable ! Ne bouge pas... En empoignant le dit téléphone. Quoi...?

- Désolé Booth de vous déranger, de vous réveiller à cette heure mais...

- Patron... ? Booth se redressa d'un coup. Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que c'était vous !

- On a une affaire. Cullen ne paraissait pas s'être formalisé par la réception brusque.J'aimerais que vous partiez tout de suite, une équipe de la police vous attend déjà sur place. Appelez le docteur Brennan et Miss Monténégro, vous aurez surement aussi besoin d'elles !

- Très bien Monsieur. Je m'en charge. Et Booth raccrocha.

Il regarda autour de lui et rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un geste désespéré. T'es grave mon pauv' vieux en lâchant Bones,… enfin l'oreiller qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras, le substitut du rêve d'où il avait été viré brusquement.

Malgré tout il sourit, pour le repose tête garni de plumes. Si celles -ci avaient pu encore frémir ! Sous ses assauts nocturnes; parce que là, Booth, en cet instant, tenait une sacrée forme.

Quatre heures cinquante, l'obscurité baignait encore la chambre. Il essaya de se déssaussissoner des draps où il s'était emmêlé.

Et maintenant se sacrifier à un plaisir solitaire comme d'hab ; chaque fois que je rêve d'elle ?

T'as quel âge, Booth ? 38 ans ! Seeley, on dirait un môme de quatorze ans qui commencent à découvrir le sexe en se masturbant, laissant de jolies cartes de France sur les draps encore chauds de tes délires !

Ça devient obsessionnel ton truc. Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose. Tu vas devenir cinglé ! Se maugréa-t-il.

Booth se leva et partit dans sa cuisine se préparer un grand café pour se remettre les idées en place. Il composa le numéro d'Angéla pour l'informer qu'il venait la chercher d'ici vingt cinq minutes.

- À cette heure Booth ! C'est pas humain... OK je serai prête ! Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude, hein! Le menaça-t-elle, grognon. Puis elle accrocha.

- Bones... ! La communication était faite mais pas de voix à l'autre bout du fil. Juste un gémissement…

- Hum...

- Bones, c'est moi !

- Booth ! Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? D'une voix endormie sans aucun entrain.

- Désolé de vous surprendre en plein sommeil, on a besoin de nous.

Sans bouger ou presque, juste tourner la tête pour voir le cadran du réveil.- Vous avez vu l'heure Booth ? À peine cinq heures ! Sa voix était légèrement rauque, sensuelle et Booth sentit dedélicieux frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

- Je sais mais Cullen a appelé...

- Ah celui-là ! Il fait tout pour me pourrir l'existence ! C'est quoi son problème ?

- Ah Bones, ne soyez pas ronchon, j'apporte le café d'accord ! Je passe prendre d'abord Angéla. Je suis chez vous d'ici, quoi !.. 40 minutes. Ça va ?

- Bon d'accord... Je me lève.

Encore juste quelques secondes…repartir dans les bras de son amant venu des songes. Encore pouvoir se laisser bercer par ses bras puissants, après ce merveilleux moment à faire l'amour. Juste encore quelques secondes…mais ses traits déjà s'estompaient. Fermant les yeux plus forts, concentrant son esprit sur le dieu de ce rêve érotique…qui lui procurait, à cet instant de délicieux chatouillis… le corps de la jeune femme exultait de désir…

Booth s'imagina alors, encore une fois, Bones au saut du lit, les cheveux tout emmêlés, les yeux encore tout gonflés de sommeil, encore troubles. Le cerveau sans doute pas encore mis en position : démarré.

Ces jolis lèvres boudeuses d'avoir été dérangée à une heure aussi matinale. En se levant elle devait porter... Quoi pour la nuit ? Une chemise large ? Un grand tee-shirt ? Ou encore une super transparente tenue sexy à faire baver un...

Un quoi ? Te faire baver d'excitation, cherches pas plus loin Seeley Joseph Booth !

Il imagina ses courbes qu'il devinait sublimes, ses seins parfaits sur lesquels il osait, parfois poser les yeux, plongeant dans ses décolletés en prenant garde de ne pas être surpris.

Tu dois être vraiment Maso pour te torturer à ce point, c'est de l'auto flagellation !

Il partit se doucher, le jet d'eau froide calma vite sa prétentieuse érection.

Shorty avec nonos dessus, chaussettes extravagantes, chemise blanche unie, pantalon où il fit glisser dans les passants sa ceinture Cookie offerte par Bones. Il lui offrit au passage une petite caresse. Veste et hop, les clés de la voiture direction Angéla.

- Café ? En lui tendant le gobelet. Désolé Angie, Cullen a souhaité votre présence.

- Oh ça ! Je suis réveillée maintenant, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas du matin moi !

Booth lui adressa un sourire charmeur. - J'ai réveillé Hodgins ?

- Non lui, pour le sortir du lit, faut une bombe et encore ! Elle rit gracieusement à sa boutade.

Quelques minutes passèrent en discutant pour passer le temps.

- Au fait Booth, je peux vous poser une petite question ?

- Angéla ! Rien qu'à vous regardez, je sens que vous allez remettre ça. Bones et moi, c'est…

- Non, je ne voulais pas parler du fait que vous devriez quand même vous bouger un peu mais... C'est pas le sujet. Vous trouvez pas que depuis une semaine elle est un peu... Bizarre !

Booth tourna la tête brusquement vers son amie. - Bizarre ! Comment ça bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Vous pensez qu'elle fréquente en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il la voix juste un peu plus haute, le cœur battant plus vite !

- Pourquoi ? ça vous dérangerait ?... Je vois poindre dans vos yeux des éclairs de jalousie !

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Tenta-t-il, se redressant pour se donner une contenance. Puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air... Plus détendue, plus... Comme si elle était libérée... De quelque chose. J'ai bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais... Quant elle ne veut pas... Tout va bien Ange bla bla bla...

- J'ai rien remarqué ! On a dîné ensemble hier soir encore, elle semblait... Comme d'habitude heu ...

Maintenant, en y repensant, il se mettait à douter. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air... Plus détendue, moins...

Ils étaient arrivé devant chez Bones, profitèrent d'un mec qui partait travailler et qui leur ouvrit la porte d'en bas, montèrent au deuxième étage et frappèrent à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Booth renouvela, plus assistant.


	2. Chapter 2 ou petit déj

Wahou 8 reviews , un record, allez encore, encore, je suis insatiable

Merci vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, j'espère que vous resterez fidèles .C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ce que les lecteurs pensent alors n'hésitez pas !

**FanficRitz :** non je m'ouvre d'autres horizons mais je reste fidèle...merci d'avoir mis quelques mots. Tu l'as lu pour une occasion spéciale !

**FandeBones.** Heureuse que ce début te plaise, et oui l'argent , l'argent toujours ce prob…Moi leur faire des crasses ! j'oserais jamais…

**honey'l : on verra… Faut s'attendre à tout lol**

**Miminoon : merci, la curiosité est un vilain défaut…**

**Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13** : Merci

**Arroganz :** contente que tu apprécies, merci

**CROCdu74 : **pourquoi n'être pas venue avant ? je commençais sérieusement à me demander si mes délires plaisaient ici ! j'ai un stock que je voulais partager ici aussi. Tu me rassures. Heu très gamine dans la tête, c'est grave docteur ? comme Castle que j'adore aussi. LOL. Hot ! bien sûr que du vécue, que de sacrifices, n'est-ce pas pour m'inspirer lol et MRD. Impossible de me passer des mes loulous, je les adore.

J'essaie de faire au mieux, écrire est une passion que je trouve enfin le temps de réaliser.

Du coup je poste le second chapitre en te le dédiant Quel joli comm, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Sincèrement.

**Sara… : hôte ton masque chouchou, jt'ai reconnu. Qui m'appelerait chouchou sinon chouchou Two ?**

**Depuis le temps qu'elle mijote celle-là, n'est-ce pas ! je peaufine juste. **

**aller la suite , bonne lecture et bon weekend **

**Chapitre 2 ou petit déj**

D'un bond, Tempérance Brennan se redressa sur le lit, toute retournée, une sensation d'insatisfaction au creux du ventre… Deux secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était rendormie après l'appel de son coéquipier. Elle s'éjecta rapidement des draps, choppa au passage sa robe de chambre nonos en coton fin et courte et courue vers la porte dont elle actionna les trois sécurités sans jeter un œil aux visiteurs, elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine, pieds nus, d'où elle cria :

- Désolé Booth, je crois que je me suis rendormie. Je vous fais du café et je file me préparer. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Le temps de mettre l'eau dans la cafetière, deux mesures de café, appuyé sur le bouton. - Vous vous servez, vous savez où sont les tasses et le sucre, fouillez, il doit bien avoir quelque chose à manger par là !

Juste en passant devant Booth et Angéla dans sa tenue légère et Booth lui attrapa le bras au vol.

Désignant les cartons dans tous les coins du séjour, certains déjà fermés, d'autres en cours de remplissage. Les étagères de la grande bibliothèque déjà en partie vidées.

- Oh ça! Je prépare les cartons, je déménage.

- Quoi ? s'écria Angéla... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois le faire c'est tout !

- Tu me caches quelque chose ma chérie. Alors stop ! En l'immobilisant alors que Booth l'avait lâchée de surprise.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pars sans prévenir ?

- Ange, on est pressé là. Je suis en retard. On en reparle tu veux ! Pour l'instant, pas le temps! Et Brennan se dégagea de l'emprise insistante de sa meilleure amie pour s'enfuir vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'ils entendaient le bruit de l'eau …

- Elle déménage ? Booth et Angéla se posèrent la question en même temps.

Se précipitant vers les cartons déjà scellés. Livres, livres et encore. Bibelots, liste détaillée, le tout de très bien étiqueté d'une façon très organisée. Une pile écrite : masques à vendre et livres à vendre.

- Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ? demanda Angéla inquiète.

- Non je vous assure que... Elle se plait beaucoup ici ! Je le sais ! Puis elle a choisie cet appartement pour la piscine !...Une idée traversa l'esprit de Booth à la vitesse de la lumière, maintenant pétrifié, le cœur sur le point d'esploser.

- Et si elle allait emménager avec un homme…

- Soyez pas ridicule Booth, ça fait des mois qu'elle n'est pas sortie avec quelqu'un à part votre Andrew !

- Mon boss ? Pis d'abord c'est pas mon Andrew ! Ils ne se voient plus depuis...

- Déjà une bonne nouvelle. L'interrompit la belle avec un sourire satisfait. C'est toujours ça ! Pas vrai ?

Tu m'étonnes ! Pensa Booth mais il ne dit rien. Pis si tu voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec, t'avais qu'à pas lui dire à l'autre… Pingouin qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous ! T'es vraiment un ahuri Seeley. Tu cherches vraiment les enmerdes! Se fouetta encore l'agent mentalement

Bones revint alors qu'ils étaient sur ces dernières réflexions. Pantalon noir, tee-shirt rose, cheveux en queue de cheval. Prête !

- Rhoo ! Je vous avais dit de vous servir et elle le fit elle-même : café dans les tasses, sortit le sucre blanc le sucre roux, le préféré de Booth, et ouvrit une boîte de biscuits. Elle commença à siroter le sien et aperçu le gobelet apporté par son partenaire. Délaissa son mug pour boire à celui-ci.

- Brenn tu peux me dire pourquoi tu déménages ? L'apostropha l'artiste les bras croisés impatiemment sur la poitrine

- Je croyais que vous vous plaisiez ici Bones! Renchérit son partenaire

- Je m'y plais mais... Disons que je dois libérer pour le début du mois prochain.

- Mais t'étais pas propriétaire ma chérie ?

- heu... Si !

- Alors tu vends ! Tu achètes quoi alors, une maison c'est ça ?

Devant le visage impassible de son amie, elle ne comprit pas.

- Disons plutôt que je n'ai plus les moyens de vivre ici !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ! Cria presque sa meilleure amie les yeux exorbités

- Expliquez ! Demanda Booth maintenant attentif. Un truc se passait... Mais quoi ? Pourtant Bones n'avait pas l'air plus ennuyée que ça...!

- En un mot ? Elle les regarda à tour à tour. Je suis ruinée ! Mais son sourire avait l'air heureux.

- Et ça te mets de bonne humeur ! Angéla était perdue.

- On va être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant... Je vous raconterai dans la voiture d'accord !

Elle remballa les trois tasses pour les mettre au lave vaisselle et partit chercher ses affaires.

- Bon sang où j'ai mis ça ? En fouillant les divers trucs sur le canapé. - Je déteste déménager, c'est le souk pendant des jours. Ha ! Le voilà ! Agrippa son sac à dos et sa veste.

- Aller il est déjà six heures dix. Pour l'urgence. C'est foutu ! Booth ! En le poussant vers la sortie.- Rroooo vous êtes mou le matin ! Mais son sourire était plein de malice.

Le jour s'était levé, ils embarquèrent à bord du SUV.


	3. Chapter 3 ou libérée

Merci à vous les filles, j'ai déjà perdu des âmes ? vais pleurer dans mon coin…..

CROCdu74 :me voili rassurée mdr ! et oui l'argent file vite si on fait pas attention…

Arroganz : bien sûr je que je vais en donner, voili

Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF : eh oui démasquée ! Brennan et l'argent…Vous êtes mou le matin lol je penssais pas forcement à ça ! ( tu vois ? )

fandebones : publié maintenant ! je rougis. Marci

honey'l : Pas de panique ! VOOOIIILOU

**Chapitre 3 ou libérée**

- OK Bones ! Maintenant on a trois quart d'heure pour arriver, on vous écoute. Le ton de Booth ne souffrait aucun refus.

- Très simple, mon agent s'est enfui avec mes économies. Il a fait des dépenses sur mon compte. Je suis en dette avec pas mal de gens donc je dois vendre !

- Et ça t'inquiète pas plus que ça ! Demanda Angéla scandalisée.

- Absolument pas. Au contraire ! Et sa mine réjouie confirmait ses propos.

- Avant d'en arriver là Bones, vous avez essayé de vendre les petits cadeaux de votre éditeur ! Essaya-t-il.

- La Rolex s'est fait, voiture pareille !

- Et ça ne suffit pas ! S'exclama Booth en la regardant ahuri.

- C'est pour ça que depuis une semaine tu viens en tramway ?

- Des millions de gens font ça Ange. Je ne vais pas en mourir !

Inutile, elle avait la pêche ce matin.

Bizarre ! ! !

- Tu vas habiter où ?

- Je vais bien trouver un appartement moins onéreux, avec moins de charges et de taxes. Ce quartier était vraiment résidentiel haute gamme. J'ai un bon salaire, je devrais trouver !

- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer Bones. Avec votre prochain bouquin, vous allez vous refaire ! Tenta Booth pour lui remonter le moral qu'apparemment elle n'avait pas perdu.

Cette femme était une énigme à elle toute seule.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à écrire !

- Quoi ! Vous ne vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites Bones !

- Quoi... C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Vous savez Booth j'ai réfléchie !

- Développez. Il avait pris l'habitude, au fil du temps, de réduire au minimum son vocabulaire lorsqu'il était stressé. Un truc piqué à Bones. Rapidité, ne pas s'étendre, aller droit au but !

Surprise Brennan lança ses yeux vers lui, habituellement il ménageait ses effets.

- Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, tranquille. Je suis plutôt casanière! Alors les shows tv, les dédicaces, les dîners ennuyeux juste pour paraître. Ne me manquerons pas du tout !

Vous n'avez aucune idée du travail que représente de gérer de l'argent, un comptable, les placements, des solliciteurs en permanence. Plus d'argent. Plus d'amis. Pour moi c'est parfait !

La voix d'Angéla s'éleva, outrée.- Je me fous de ton argent Brenn !

- Et moi aussi Bones, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça...

- Je ne parlais pas de vous bien sûr! En levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bones! Je ne voudrais pas apparaître trop... Envahissant mais...

- Dites-moi !

- Vous avez pensé à vos voyages ?

- Je pars le plus souvent pour travailler Booth, tout frais payés, ça ne changera rien !

- Sauf la classe dans l'avion ?

- Ah !... Vous vous contentez bien de la classe Eco Booth, je devrais bien m'y faire. Si ce n'est que ça ! Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

- Et la piscine ? Voulut- il insisté.

- Oh... Je suis désolée Booth, je vous donne ma clef et vous n'avez même pas pu en profiter! Le ton, cette fois, était ennuyé. Parker va être déçu !

- Vous êtes vraiment adorable Bones ! Fit-t-il en la regardant tendrement. Je ne disais pas ça pour nous, mais pour vous ! Vous aimez vous baigner, ça vous détend !

- Ah!... Pour les fois où j'y allais ! C'est cher payé pour ce petit luxe ! Et puis vous... Mais elle stoppa net.

- Quoi moi ?

- Non rien... Attention la route Booth ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ruinée qu'il faut vouloir me suicider !

Vraiment elle avait réponse à tout et en plus elle faisait de l'humour!

La suite du trajet se fit presque en silence.

Bones le sourire aux lèvres !

Angéla dans une apparente rêverie…

Et Booth réfléchissant sur cette femme remarquable qui encore, subissait un tracas dans sa vie. C'est vrai que pour ce qu'elle profitait de son argent. Pas de luxe chez elle.

Oui, du beau mobilier. Certains livres assez rares, première édition. Pas de télé, une bonne chaîne hi-fi. Une belle garde-robe mais rien de haute couture. Des bijoux, des colliers de pacotille. Juste une bague et encore, sans grande valeur mais venant de sa mère alors oui, elle était précieuse !

Il y avait juste l'avion c'est tout ! Un bon restaurant de temps à autre. Le reste du temps, elle grignotait comme une souris. Une mignonne petite souris qu'il aurait bien voulu dévorer toute crue !

Pour être honnête : c'est lui qui était égoïste. Quelque part, il trouvait plutôt bien qu'elle soit presque maintenant à son niveau ... Financier bien sûr ! Il avait affirmé que cela ne le dérangeait pas mais... Tout au fond... En regardant bien... C'était son orgueil de mâle qu'il avait du mal à faire taire !

Comme Angela avait assez peu l'habitude de rester silencieuse, Brennan lui lança quelques œillades discrètes dans le rétroviseur.

Booth aussi !

Elle avait fermé les yeux et un petit sourire énigmatique ornait ses lèvres !


	4. Chapter 4:jamais seule

Merci à vous les filles, j'ai déjà perdu des âmes ? vais pleurer dans mon coin…..je l'ai ai toujours pas retrouvé! Pourquoi?

CROCdu74 :plaie d'argent n'est pas mortelle. que puis-je cacher? merci

Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF : pas de date de péremption heureusement lol. Rating M pas encore gourmande!merci

fandebones : trop confiante? heureusement pour moi...merci

honey'l :ok alors voili merci

Miminoon merci

**Chapitre 4 ou jamais seule**

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'affaire et furent accueillis par une patrouille de police.

- Agents Booth, docteur Brennan, je suppose…

- Et Angela Monténégro. Ajouta Booth. Le shérif leur serra la main.

- Où est le corps ? Demanda Brennan sans perdre de temps.

- En dessous ! Répondit le premier agent! En désignant la colline.

- Pardon ? demanda Booth.

- Je vois. Répondit l'anthropologue toujours aussi vive. Ce sont eux qui l'ont trouvé ? En désignant de la tête les hommes un peu plus loin.

- Oui M'dame.

- Docteur Brennan. Voulu reprendre Booth, Brennan l'ignora.

- L'équipe de spéléos qui nous a téléphoné ce matin vers trois heures.

- Ils n'ont rien touché j'espère!

- Absolument rien ! Apparemment, il y en a un qui vous connaît, enfin qui connaît votre travail donc...

- Booth je vais descendre !

- Non ça c'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux ! Vous ...

- Vous ne m'avez pas levé à cinq heures du matin juste pour nous promener alors je descends ! Ce n'est pas la première fois Booth ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Fit l'anthropologue exaspérée. En attendant, vous pouvez peut-être les interroger…

- Je ne change pas d'avis Bones point et en plus toute seule !

- L'un d'eux m'accompagnera. Jamais on ne descend seul Booth, c'est comme en plongée sous-marine !

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demanda Angéla, interrompant ainsi les prémices d'une de leurs fameuses disputes.

- Je suppose que Cullen avait demandé pour que tu prennes des photos mais tu ne veux pas descendre ! Pas une question pour Brennan qui connaissait la peur d'Angéla pour les lieux sombres et clos.

- Merci mais non merci si je peux m'en passer ! C'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider Brennan mais j'ai tendance à être claustro. C'est pareil que sous la fontaine d'Avalon. Précisa Angéla confuse.

- D'accord, il n'est pas là pour voir, n'est-ce pas Booth ? Avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Ok pour moi, je ne vais pas aller vous cafter ! Répondit la l'agent fédéral conciliant. Et je vais demander un véhicule pour transbahuter le corps, direction le Jefferson, je sais ! Avant que Brennan puisse faire part de ses désidératas

Brennan se permit juste un joli sourire puis :- Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?

Maintenant harnachée, Brennan et un certain Joss s'apprêtaient à descendre dans le trou béant, pas très large.

- Bones ! Vous faites attention, hein ! Juste avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre.

- Je sais ce que je fais Booth, ne soyez pas aussi protecteur ! Puis elle disparue.

Il fallut presque trois quart d'heure pour parvenir aux ossements qui reposaient dans une petite caverne. Ses premières constatations qu'elle enregistra sur son dictaphone furent que c'était un homme, environ trente ans, fractures multiples aux jambes et trois côtes cassées. Quelques photos et hop. L'homme revint sur ses pas pour rapporter une housse mortuaire. Inutile de le laisser ''entier'' pour le transport, vu son état. Pendant ce temps, Brennan prit des clichés alentours, préleva des échantillons pour Hodgins et à l'aide d'un petit pic, retira deux jolis stalagmites et leurs deux stalactites qui raviraient certainement son ami géologue.

Il commençait à faire glacial et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle était gelée.

- J'aurais dû prendre un pull en plus ! Fit-t-elle en piétinant sur place.

- Venez là! Je vais vous réchauffer Bones. Et sans attendre d'assentiment, Booth lui frictionna vigoureusement les bras et le dos. Puis partit au SUV, à peine quelques instants plus tard, il lui donnait un gros blouson qu'elle passa reconnaissante.

- Mercie Booth! Et ce, avec des yeux si doux qu'il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

De retour au Jefferson où Booth les avait déposés, Hodgins s'attela à l'analyse de ses échantillons et remercia Brennan pour son petit cadeau attentionné.

Angéla partit développer ses photos et créer un programme en trois D de la scène et plus précisément de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé le corps.

Brennan se mis à reconstituer le squelette et l'observa comme à son habitude, religieusement.

- Mili semou! Maintenant parle-moi ! En langue grecque et à voix haute.

Pour la diction puisqu'elle avait commencé à apprendre cette langue. L'affaire Gormogon lui avait alors révélé son ignorance sur cette langue ancienne. Et Tempérance Brennan, le docteur Tempérance Brennan n'aimait pas être prise en flagrant délit d'incompétence.

Booth était retourné à son bureau pour faire un premier rapport préliminaire à Cullen, en attendant l'arrivée des trois témoins de qui, il devait prendre les dépositions et des deux patrouilleurs qui eux, devaient apporter leurs rapports de missions afin d'y être inclus dans le dossier d'enquête. De la paperasse. Et encore de la paperasse alors que Booth n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça !

Cette histoire de déménagement le turlupinait. Décidément, souvent quant il arrivait quelque chose à l'un, il arrivait sensiblement la même chose à l'autre ! Coïncidences ?

Ce soir, il devait aller visiter un appartement dans une rue pas très loin de chez lui. Il n'en avait parlé à personne comme Bones. Ce n'était pas qu'une question financière pour lui, même si le loyer allait être un peu plus conséquent.

Rebecca, la mère de Parker lui avait parlé, gentiment pourtant et sa demande était légitime. L'appartement de Booth était bien pour un célibataire mais Parker allait sur ses neuf ans, et dormir dans le lit de son père à cet âge!

Non pas qu'elle soupçonna de quoi que ce soit : Booth était un bon père, un excellent père. Elle le savait mais Parker devait avoir sa propre chambre pour venir le week-end et habiter plus longtemps avec son père pour les vacances.

C'est à cette condition, facile à tenir d'ailleurs que Rebecca comptait donner plus de largeur à la place paternelle que voulait Booth.

Et puis s'il voulait, un dernier argument sans appel celui-là, demander des droits légaux sur son fils, une enquête de moralité et la visite d'une assistante sociale serait incontournable donc il fallait qu'il trouve un logement plus grand et dans ses moyens. Le salaire d'un agent spécial du FB I, payé par l'état était correct mais donc pas mirobolant.

un petit comm pour moi, si vou pli :-)))


	5. Chapter 5 ou Cullen

****

Coucou / semaine et week end chargés pour cause d'organisation de salon Science Fiction

Voili terminé et avec le 1er prix de costume s'il vous plait

On ne recule devant rien si si

Bones ( 30 ans après) en combi Jefferson, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et qui accouche sur scène d'un sac à dos Pikatchou… Fallait trouver un lien SF, hihi, ben c'est fait , je suis classée irrécupérable mais qui ne mord pas…heureusement !

**fandebones : **merci d'avoir prit le temps de passer 2 secondes

Arroganz : merci et voili

Miminoon : ah bon des voisines ? où ? hihi

CROCdu74 : j'essaie de coller toujours au plus vraisemblable merci à toi

Low-BB : je m'inquiétais…alors voili la suite et merci

**Chapitre cinq ou Cullen**

Vers dix huit heures, Booth avait terminé ses rapports et les plaça sur son bureau, prêts à être donnés le lendemain, à la première heure à son patron. S'étirant largement après des heures assis, Booth entendit frapper à la porte.

- Entrez !

Il se redressa d'un bond et se leva.

- Restez assis Booth. Fit Cullen d'une voix compatissante. Vous n'avez pas arrêté une minute aujourd'hui! Encore occupé ?

- Non non, je venais juste de finir et il tendit les documents à son chef, pensant qu'il était venu dans cette optique.

- Merci Booth mais je n'étais pas passé pour ça.

Booth le regarda interrogatif.

- J'étais juste venu voir comment vous alliez…

Un peu surpris :- Bien Monsieur Bien.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous démener comme un diable Booth, ménagez vous un peu ! Vous semblez préoccupé ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Je vais très bien. Est-ce que Sweets est venu vous voir ? Déjà inquiet que le gamin ait déblatéré sur un éventuel comportement étrange suite à son opération.

- Pas de soucis Booth. Relax. Il a dit que vous aviez très bien récupéré de votre tumeur, vous êtes apte. Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités, pourtant je sens...

Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler ! Oubliez le chef deux minutes. Fit-il en souriant et prit place sur le siège face au bureau, ce qui était rare. - Une conversation juste d'homme à homme. Je n'oublie pas ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille et je vous dois un service. Non prenez le comme ça! Alors que Booth commençait déjà à vouloir l'interrompre. Je vous estime beaucoup Booth. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étaler alors facilitez- moi la tâche. D'accord ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Booth?

L'agent spécial avait beaucoup d'estime aussi pour Cullen donc il lui raconta le petit souci concernant l'appartement.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un moment dans la journée, prenez- la ! Ce n'est pas une faveur, vous faites des journées de quatorze heures. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour prendre des rendez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas un tir aux au flanc !

Booth sourit.- Et bien merci Monsieur ! Effectivement dans la journée c'est plus simple.

- Bon voilà donc un problème de régler ! Et...

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout, pas d'autre souci ?

- heu... Non ! Je crois que non ! Booth incertain.

- Voyons Booth ! Je peux être franc avec vous ?

- Bien sûr !

- Même si je m'immisce dans votre vie privée ?

Booth resta interdit

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez régler votre problème avec le docteur Tempérance Brennan ?

- Pardon ! L'agent le regarda les yeux ronds et rougi, confus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous êtes fou de cette jeune femme depuis des années, il serait peut-être temps de vous déclarer. Vous ne pensez pas ?

D'abord sans voix Booth articula enfin.

- Nous travaillons ensemble Monsieur...

- Et alors ?

- Monsieur. Le règlement stipule que deux agents ne doivent pas sortir ensemble, ce n'est...

- Ah bon et depuis quand le docteur Tempérance Brennan travaille-elle au FBI ? Elle travaille pour le FBI, Booth. Nuance ! Elle est employée par le Jefferson, un organisme indépendant. Nous sommes tous payés par l'état, c'est tout! Rien d'autre ! Où avez-vous été pêché un truc pareil ! Vraiment !

Cullen paraissait amusé par la méprise.

- Pour être honnête Monsieur, Je ne pense pas que pour elle, cela fasse une différence !

- Ah bon ! Elle ne vous apprécie pas ?

-Si si bien sûr, nous sommes amis mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

- Et une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle n'a rien vu ? Vous m'étonnez Booth. Alors là, cette fois, c'est vous qui m'inquiéter. Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas trop attaqué votre cerveau durant votre opération. Fit-il en souriant.

Enfin après tout, si vous vous contenter de ça !

Sur ce, il partit en hochant la tête de façon explicite. Cet homme est désespérant et le docteur Tempérance Brennan est difficilement supportable... Encore que. : Je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau depuis le début. Mais elle est aussi folle de lui que lui d'elle. Ces deux là sont désespérants !

Booth regarda l'heure, dix huit heures trente, il décida de repasser au Jefferson pour reprendre Bones et la ramener chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle accepterait de dîner avant !

- Et Booth vous voilà ! On ne vous a pas vu de la journée ! Oh vous cherchez Brennan ? Elle vient de partir. Elle a finit votre copain de ce matin, elle ne voulait pas vous embêter alors elle a préféré prendre les transports en commun. Elle compte encore emballer ce soir !

Booth évidemment était déçu et c'était inscrit sur son visage.

- Je peux vous poser une question Booth ? Déjà l'amorce de recule de l'agent spécial. Pas mon sujet favori, promis ! Vous cherchez toujours un appart...

- Comment vous savez ?

- Booth, on en a vaguement parlé il y a trois semaines ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Si si, maintenant que j'y repense. Pourquoi ?

- Non non, pour rien ! Comme ça…

- Angéla ça se voit quand vous mijotez quelque chose…

- Eh ! je ne mijote rien ! Je pensais juste à un truc…

- A quoi exactement ?

- Je ne vous en parle pas maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas vous donner de fausses joies. On en reparle ok d'ac ! Son sourire mutin était très drôle.- Juste une idée. Je connais peut-être ...

- Ok, je n'en saurai pas plus tant que vous ne l'aurez pas décidé ! Je file. Je vais essayer de récupérer un peu de cette nuit ! Bonne soirée Angela.

- Bonne soirée et Bones nuit Booth ! Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Bravo pour le jeu de mot Angéla ! Si si, très Bones


	6. Chapter 6 ou Pizza

**Chapitre 6 ou Pizza**

Booth rentra chez lui, ouvrit le frigo, en sortit deux trois bricoles qu'il grignota en zappant sur les chaines de télévision. Il repensait aux déclarations de Cullen. Elle ne travaille pas au FBI Booth !

Il s'était simplement convaincu, au point de finir par y croire.

Sully n'avait pas été aussi idiot, lui !

Et revivre le cauchemar d'avec Cam, oui cela avait été dur mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire face au destin ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y avait des risques que cela pouvait épargner ses proches au cas où un cinglé voudrait s'en prendre à eux.

Tarré ! On ne peut pas franchir la ligne ! T'es bouleversant de connerie Seeley Booth ! On peut seulement faire confiance en sa bonne étoile. Elle pouvait aussi bien se faire écraser par une voiture où se cracher en avion, un jour, comme ça !

Si tu regardes bien ta vie. Tu es finalement né sous une bonne étoile. Tu as eu des coups durs : ton père, sniper, Rebecca mais tu t'en es toujours sorti vivant. Tu as un frère qui t'adore, un fils merveilleux, un bon boulot que tu ne voudrais échanger pour rien au monde, et des amis sincères. Et tu l'as elle, près de toi. Alors…

Et maintenant...

- Angéla, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pizza fromage, petits légumes ! Tataaaa roulements de tambours, Brenn ! Je me suis dit que tu ne prendrais pas le temps de manger comme ce midi et comme il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi, je me suis auto désignée toute seule ! Tu m'adores hein !

- Angéla, s'auto désigner toute seule ne veut rien dire ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Brennan professorale.

- M'en fous. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire !

Angela était quelqu'un d'extravagant, d'enjouée, dynamique et un peu fofolle parfois mais le cœur sur la main et une amie. Sa meilleure amie à vrai dire. Malgré son défaut de curiosité insatiable. Tempérance Brennan aimait bien l'artiste. Aimait tout court celle-ci ! Comme une sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Il y avait bien Russ mais malgré leur complicité ancienne, aujourd'hui les morceaux avaient du mal à se recoller. Plus de quinze années les séparaient. Chacun avait suivi sa route sans l'autre. Ils s'appréciaient mais difficile de revenir au Marco et Paulo d'antan.

- Pis faire des cartons toute seule, c'est chiant! Alors comme il y a un match à la tv ce soir, j'ai trouvé la bonne excuse pour m'éclipser et ... Me voili !

- Alors entre ! Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte maintenant. Sourit Brennan. Et la pizza va refroidir ! En lui prenant des mains.

Elles commencèrent par dévorer la tarte italienne avec appétit en discutant légèrement.

- Et tu fais quoi avec ces cartons à vendre ? Tu adores ces masques ma chérie, pourquoi t'en séparer ?

- Je vais les faire expertiser et les vendre aux enchères. J'ai pris contact avec un commissaire-priseur qu'on m'a recommandé. Je lui fais confiance, je lui confie aussi une partie de mes livres de collection.

Voyant que son amie allait la dissuader de le faire, elle préféra expliquer tout de suite.

- J'ai besoin d'argent rapidement Ange ! J'ai fait récemment des dons à certaines associations, l'argent n'est plus sur mon compte et ils en ont vraiment besoin, donc j'espère récupérer assez pour honorer ma dette.

- Combien Wendel inclus ? Questionna Ange, secrètement persuadée de l'identité d'un des trois anonyme pour la bourse d'étude

- J'avais en fait, délaissé un peu de regarder les comptes, Ange. C'est ma faute, je sais ! Trop confiante ! On m'a pris comme tu dis... Ah oui. Une poire !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire chérie. Dit Angéla en souriant. Une poire parce que tu es trop bonne et si je te dis que tu es une pomme ?

- Ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire ! En la regarda interrogative.

- Pomme, on te prend pour une idiote comme une prune. Tu saisies ?

- Oui je crois enfin voilà !

- Et l'appartement tu as déjà cherché...

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps Ange. Je vais peut-être prendre un ou deux jours. On a réglé l'affaire de Booth donc je peux peut-être... S'il n'a pas besoin de moi...

- Je pourrais voir dans mes connaissances si tu veux. Un appartement pas trop petit, lumineux, dans un endroit calme avec un jardin. Comme ça tu pourras te détendre... C'est presque, je dis bien presque aussi bien qu'une piscine. Une locataire aussi discrète que toi devrait trouver fastoche.

- J'ai vraiment une chance inouïe de t'avoir pour Amie même si je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, Angie ! Puis elles se prirent dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux heures encore à papoter agréablement et Angela laissa Brennan aller au lit.

Angela en rentrant trouva sa moitié, endormie sur le canapé. Mais, mais, mais... Elle devait discuter de sa petite idée à quelqu'un sous peine de voir sa jolie tête exploser ! Pffuuu….

- Non je…, tu veux…T'es sûre que tu veux causer maintenant ? Si tu n'as pas envie de dormir, je peux toujours trouver quelque chose à faire pour dépenser ton trop plein d'énergie. ! Lui lança Hodgins les yeux lubriques...

- Nan nan Jack, c'est super important ! Bouge-toi ! Fais-moi tout de même une petite place. Écoute...

Après lui avoir exposé son plan… ( diabolique entre nous !)

- Ah... Oh tu crois... Jack réfléchit un instant. Il regarda Angéla suspicieux.

- Ça pourrait marcher non ?

- Franchement An..

- Bon oui franchement ! Alors ! Tu parles ou je dois je te torturer ? En lui sautant dessus en riant. C'est une bonne idée ?

- Vu les arguments que tu m'as présenté. Dans la même situation, moi...

- Rroooo ! C'est pas vrai ! Si tu ne parles pas maintenant, je dors ici, toute seule sur le canapé ! Fit-elle surexcitée.

- Je dirai oui tout de suite. Répondit-t-il enfin sous la menace de dormir seul et par conséquent, ne pas mettre à exécution son projet d'un début de nuit... Chaude de chez chaude !

un MERCI sincère à celles qui prennent le temps de mettre un petit comm. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire


	7. Chapter 7: show chaud

Arroganz : voilà justement l'épisode merci, ton impatience fait plaisir

Nath 16 : oh oui, elle ne se décourage pas ! merci

Low-BB : merci et merci

Audrey1986 : merci

Fandebones : pile poil dans le mille, et merci

**Chapitre 7 ou chaud show**

- Vous avez l'air fatigué Bones! Fit Booth alors que Brennan s'installait dans la voiture, ce matin.

Il l'avait appelé la veille avant l'arrivée d'Angéla pour lui proposer de venir la chercher.

- Cartons jusqu'à deux heures du matin Booth ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut accumuler en juste quelques années!

- Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? S'empressa-t-il de demander le sourire aux lèvres

- C'est gentil mais je préfère faire ça toute seule. J'ai du tri à faire. Je devrai certainement me séparer de quelques objets et de quelques livres. J'aurai moins de place dans mon futur appartement !

- Enfin la proposition tient toujours si vous changez d'avis ! Et pour le déménagement, pas de problème, je viendrai jouer les déménageurs. Ça fait un paquet de temps que je n'ai pas fait ça ! On se marre bien à chaque fois.

Booth lui communiquait sa bonne humeur, elle accepta souriante.- D'accord ! En échange, je vous donnerai un coup de main pour le vôtre !

- Qu'est-ce que… Vraiment étonné.

- Angela. Quelquefois elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Fit-t-elle en riant.

- Top la ! Fit Booth content en proposant sa paume qu'elle claqua ! Il referma les doigts sur sa main puis la regarda dans les yeux avec une chaude lueur.

On fait une bonne équipe ! Non ?

- Un duo fantastique devrais-je dire ! Allez, je vais finir par être en retard. Rompant ainsi le contact. Démarrez!

Booth revint au bureau vers dix heures, ayant visité un appartement qui ne lui convenait pas du tout mais pressé de voir arriver midi. Bones devait le rejoindre aux Dîners.

Midi vingt, Angela et Brennan passèrent les portes du restaurant.

Si Booth fut contrarié, il ne le montra point, trop poli pour blesser Angela en lui laissant supposer qu'elle était de trop. Il accueillit donc les deux jeunes femmes avec le sourire, s'arrangeant pour que Bones soit à côté de lui.

Pouvoir respirer son discret parfum en prenant la salière près de la fenêtre. Ou juste effleurer son bras en s'emparant du menu. Juste quelques petits plaisirs qui le rendaient de plus en plus fou.

- Par pitié Booth ! Arrêtez de mastiquer comme ça ! Quitte à manger de la viande autant qu'elle soit comestible. Faites changer votre steak, celui-ci est immangeable! Brennan après cette vive et courte esclandre, reporta son attention sur son portable.

- Cela ne doit pas être aussi compliqué que ça de passer un SMS ! Fit-t-elle en tirant la pointe de sa langue entre ses lèvres, concentrée. Angela reporta son attention sur Booth.

- Bon ok Booth, j'ai regardé pour notre petit truc dont je vous ai parlé et je crois que je vous ai trouvé quelque chose de sympa ! Libre pour le 1er avril.

- Le prix ?

- Booth, laissez-moi vous donner quelques renseignements, avant de demander combien ! Un peu contrariée qu'il veuille saper ses effets. Donc grand séjour baies vitrées, salon, cuisine intégrée. Deux non trois chambres sur un petit jardin super mignon ! Elle récitait avec enthousiasme le tout pour…tadam... Écouter moi bien ! 1800 !

- Ok Angela vraiment c'est sympa mais vous savez où je travaille ?

- À une demi-heure de votre boulot Booth, c'est vraiment une occas. Allez le visiter au moins !

- Inutile Angela. Juste un peu embêté de devoir avouer : je n'ai pas les moyens pour un loyer pareil !

- Bon comme vous voulez ! Se résigna l'artiste

- Merci quand même Angéla, j'apprécie vraiment le mal que vous vous donnez pour moi !

- Brennan ma chérie, et toi ça t'intéresse pas ?

Sans lever le nez toujours de son foutu écran maintenant fixée sur un reportage tv sur un truc d'archéologie.

- Item Angéla, trop cher !

- Décidément j'ai pas de chance !

Connaissant Angela comme on la connaît ! Ils auraient dû se douter qu'elle abandonnait bien trop facilement la partie !

Deux minutes plus tard.

- Eh Jack, finalement tu as fini avec tes analyses avec cet engin qui ressemble à une machine à expresso! Je me demande si tu l'aimes pas plus que moi, quelquefois ! Lorsque Jack arriva à leur table. Celui-ci la rassura en lui offrant un gros bisou sur la bouche.

Booth sourit indulgent devant tant de pitreries à leurs âges. Brennan ne dit mot mais leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne l'embrasse pas ! Elle ! Vous avez déjà fini de déjeuner ! Bon je me contenterai d'un sandwich qu'il commanda aussitôt.

Angela fit discrètement un petit geste sur la cuisse de Jack, le signal était donné.

- Alors Angie. Tu as trouvé preneur pour l'appartement de ton ami ?

- Même pas si tu veux savoir. Dégoûtée ! Tu veux me dire ça sert à quoi que je me décarcasse (dit M. Ducros des épices Ducros de la pub tv mais je ne sais pas si aux Etats-Unis, ils connaissent et je ne touche pas d'argent non plus pour cette pub! Dit Spockette en écrivant ses délires)

- Donc, même pas si tu veux savoir Jack. Dégoûtée ! Fit-elle boudeuse c'est trop cher pour tout les deux !

La grande scène du deux était arrivée, Hodgins dans la réplique qui tue, en regardant Angela comme si une idée géniale venait de lui sortir de la tête à l'instant même !

- Tu sais, il y a un truc qui marche super bien en ce moment, Angie ! C'est la colocation. S'adressant à Booth : Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ?

- Heu... Oui ! Heu non !.. Mais et non pour ce genre de truc, il faut connaître la personne sinon ça termine très vite en n'importe quoi !

- Vous avez absolument raison Booth, tu n'y penses pas Jack! Ajouta Angela

- Et le docteur B, avec ses horaires, c'est pas possible non plus ! Conclut Hodgins. C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation.

Angela dans toute sa splendeur, en actrice hollywoodienne pour remporter l'Oscar du premier rôle féminin. S'écria soudain :

- Ben pourquoi vous ne partagez pas cet appartement ?

Booth qui buvaient son café, fut pris d'étranglement et recracha tout à la face d'Hodgins, pris au dépourvu.

- C'est pas une bonne idée ça! Fit-elle sans être arrêtée par l'incident.

Jacques s'essuyait tranquillement, ravi mais ne le montrant pas. Personne ne devait se douter de ce qu'Angela avait manigancé !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Jack. Mais c'est tellement... Booth confus presque terrorisé par l'énormité de la suggestion et... Surtout de la réaction de sa voisine ! Il s'était légèrement levé pour aider à colmater l'inondation faciale.

Brennan avait levé les yeux de son écran, partagée entre rires et incompréhension.

- C'est vrai que pour l'intimité... Si tu devais recevoir... Fit-elle à Brennan. Les yeux de l'artiste étaient assez explicites.

- C'est pas pour ça ! Voulut s'expliquer Booth en bégayant. Je pourrais dormir à l'hôtel... Si c'est que ça ! Je raconte n'importe quoi moi, je vais étrangler Angela, pensa-t-il.

- Brennan et toi ?

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour Angéla et son partenaire.

- Oh pourquoi pas ! C'est à réfléchir effectivement ! Puis... Si vous avez besoin, je peux toujours dormir au labo, dans mon bureau. Quelques nuits de plus .. puis la scientifique reporta son attention sur la suite du reportage.

- Mais Bones, vous...

Un grand coup de pied sous la table vint interrompre l'énormité qu'allait articuler Booth.

- Elle est pas mignonne, hein ? Termina Angéla souriante et sautillant sur sa chaise. Elle est pas irrésistible ? Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à vous trouver un moment tous les deux pour aller visiter ce petit nid ! Je téléphone, je vous tiens au courant. Prenant les choses en main. Vous êtes libres plus tôt le soir c'est ça !

Acquiescement de tête des deux sollicités complètement largués. Un totalement dépassé, l'autre… comme d'hab, à côté de plaque !

- Parfait ! Brennan, on retourne au boulot ? Va pas se faire tout seul! ça c'est refroidi, tu ne trouves pas, ma chérie ? Lui fit la portraitiste, toute guillerette en refermant son manteau avant de sortir.

- À ce soir Booth. Ajouta Brennan avec un sourire, retournant la tête vers lui.- Vous me ramenez, s'il vous plaît, si ça ne vous dérange pas !


	8. Chapter 8 ou un contre, un pour

merci les chouchous pour vos comm. Que j'aime vous lire!**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8 ou un contre un pour**

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant franchi les portes.

- Elle n'a que des idées comme ça ? Demanda enfin Booth presque en état de choc.

- Oh oui ! Fit Jack attendrit. C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant ! À peine quelques instants. - Booth ! Rajoutait-il en se penchant plus vers lui, par dessus la table, d'un ton conspirateur. C'est pas non plus une mauvaise idée !.. Point de vue financier, ça vous arrange tout les deux, pas vrai ? Et cogitez sur les bons côtés des choses. Si vous vous arrangez bien ! Pas besoin d'hôtel, ni de dormir au bureau. hum...Insinua l'entomologiste alors que l'agent roulait déjà des yeux. Laissez-moi finir... Et si ça marche : plus non plus d'Angela à vous harceler en jouant les Cupidon !

Bien que cette solution idéale ait traversé l'esprit de l'agent spécial, à la vitesse de la lumière vitesse Warp 25 puissance 112 000 et repartit aussi vite dans les méandres de son cerveau incertain et timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bones, Booth commença à entrevoir les possibilités d'une telle cohabitation.

De son côté, Angela comptait bien approfondir la réponse de Brennan :''Pourquoi pas, c'est à réfléchir effectivement'' beaucoup trop vague pour elle. Évidemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brennan bondisse de joie, qu'elle saute au cou de l'un ou l'autre mais elle n'avait pas non plus, répondu un Non catégorique...

En milieu d'après-midi les deux jeunes femmes s'octroyèrent quelques minutes de pause pour aller prendre un café, au petit salon qui surplombait le labo.

- Alors tu penses quoi de mon idée, ma chérie ?

- Quelle idée Angela ? Répondit l'anthropologue, assise sur le canapé, les yeux fermés se délassant.

- T'as déjà oublié, l'apart avec Booth !

- Il est sûr que cela résoudrait quelques-uns de mes problèmes, 900 $ Par mois ! Pour ce que je suis à la maison ! Mais il faut que je trouve encore un garde-meubles pour ce que je ne prendrai pas. On ne peut pas mettre dans une maison, le mobilier de deux appartements. Je pourrai peut-être même trouver une petite voiture pas trop chère ! Ajouta-t-elle maintenant les yeux exprimant un certain engouement.

Angéla ne montra rien mais Brennan avait déjà presque implicitement accepté la proposition.

Angela, ma grande ! C'est pas le moment de remettre sur le tapis Booth, qu'il est mignon, qu'il est plein d'attention pour toi Et bla bla bla. Avances comme un chat, comme un gentil minou à l'affut, tout en douceur. Tout en doigté et ça va arriver...Je vais peut-être aller m'acheter une super jolie robe pour la crémaillère, moi ! Je l'ai bien mérité non ? se dit-elle aussi.

- Garde-meubles ? Ouais! Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose parce que ces trucs sont horriblement chers. Et pour la voiture, c'est sûr que si tu retrouves un peu d'indépendance… mais on trouve de petites automobiles économiques comme en Europe maintenant. Ils ont enfin compris ici que le pétrole n'est pas inépuisable, et puis ça pollue moins que tous ces gros 4x4. Toujours aller dans le sens du poil... Ou du vent... Pour ne pas risquer de braquer son amie. Pensa-t-elle en fine stratège.

Bon on y retourne ? Je ne suis pas arrivé à joindre les propriétaires tout à l'heure, je vais réessayer, il est seize heures trente.

C'est avec une énergie nouvelle que Booth réapparut dans les murs du FBI cet après-midi là. Un bon mot pour chacun de ses hommes qu'il croisait même l'espèce de crétin qu'il avait dû interroger en arrivant était gagnant de sa bonne humeur.

En fait, c'était un imbécile qui s'était fait pigeonner et recruter par un réseau de cartes bancaires volées. Il se ferait taper sur les doigts, c'est tout ! Peut-être une amende et un peu de prison avec sursis, mais au fond ce n'était pas un mauvais mec. Il se fiait à son instinct.

Plus l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit et plus il se sentait survolté en s'imaginant habiter avec sa partenaire sous un seul et même toit.

S'éveiller le matin et qu'elle soit là ! Prendre le petit-déjeuner tous les deux, en tête-à-tête !

Partager la salle de bains avec leurs deux brosses à dents côte à côte, bien rangées.

Partir au travail en discutant tranquillement, il la déposerait au Jefferson, viendrait la chercher pour déjeuner. Avec un peu de... chance ! Enfin dans leur boulot, c'était tout de même aux dépens fatals pour la victime il aurait besoin d'elle pour élucider un meurtre.

Le soir, ils rentreraient à la maison, prépareraient le dîner et se mettraient à table, partageant le pain et picorant dans le même saladier, une laitue.

Ils iraient se coucher après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit et il s'endormirait, juste une cloison, le séparant de celle qui habitait déjà dans son cœur !

Le week-end, il prendrait quelques heures pour restaurer une voiture dans le garage tandis que Bones, tout à côté, se détendrait en terminant un puzzle de Rembrandt pour se délasser ! D'un autre côté, ne serait-elle pas déçue de voir Booth au réveil, hirsute, en pyjama, débraillé et sans être rasé de près. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu que tiré à quatre épingles, costume stricte FBI ou jeans moulants et tee-shirt mais tenues toujours très étudiées.

Elle l'entendrait ronfler à travers le mur et en serait exaspérée !

Et le petit-déjeuner ! Ne serait-elle pas dégoûtée de le voir ainsi s'empiffrer, elle qui ne mangeait rien ou presque.

Et Parker ! Jamais il ne renierait son fils, la chair de sa chair pour n'importe qui même pour elle et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne voulait pas d'enfant et avait apparemment renoncé à son idée de maternité. Pourquoi supporterait-elle le sien un week-end sur deux ? Même si elle semblait l'aimer bien !

aller faites moi plaisir et poser quelques mots si vou pli


	9. Chapter 9 ou Visite

**merci aux quelques rares fidèles pour le mots, cela fait très plaisir  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9 ou Visite**

- Jack, y'à bien un peu de place chez toi pour entreposer les meubles de Brennan ! Je ne comprends pas que tu ne l'aies pas encore proposé !

- Écoute Angie, aucun problème pour rendre service au docteur B mais... Tu sais comment elle est ?

- Tu crois qu'elle trop fière pour demander ? S'emporta déjà Angela sans réfléchir. T'es vraiment...

- Tu veux me laisser finir ! Bon sang ! Les natifs du bélier, faut vraiment les supporter quelquefois ! Tu fonces sans réfléchir et quand tu as la tête dans le mur, tu penses enfin qu'avec un peu de jugeote, tu aurais pu éviter ! C'est dingue ça ! Brennan, oui, est fière. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié même si cela ne paraît pas la traumatiser. Je suis sûr qu'elle en a gros sur le cœur. Quelqu'un l'a trompé encore une fois ! Laisse la venir doucement. Elle doit comprendre qu'on est là. Qu'elle n'est pas seule. Qu'elle peut compter sur ses amis. Et que nous, on ne la laissera pas tomber. Patience Angéla. Le temps viendra… Tu veux tout, tout de suite ! T'as dû faire une fois une exception et il a fallu que cela tombe sur moi ! Finit-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime. Prends toute la place que tu veux mais laisse la venir .D'accord, Mon trésor ?

Après cette tirade pleine de justesse, il fallait le reconnaître, Angela avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais comment je suis mais...

- Je t'aime ! Et il l'embrassa encore pour la faire taire.- Et si tu n'étais pas comme ça, tu ne serais pas toi !

- Allo Booth, c'est Angéla, je viens d'appeler les proprios. Ils vous attendent ce soir dix neuf heures, ça vous va ?

-Très bien Angela et merci encore. Vous êtes un amour !

- C'est maintenant que vous vous en apercevez ! Elle entendit glousser à l'autre bout du fil.

- Vous pouvez prévenir de Bones ce que je passe la chercher ?

- Bien sûr je m'en occupe. Aller à tout à l'heure... Et Booth se...

- Quoi ?

- Ne fantasmez pas trop en attendant. Fit-t-elle en riant puis raccrocha.

Trop tard Angela, beaucoup trop tard. Comme on dit : qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête et là mon esprit est en plein ouragan. Fit-il pour lui tout seul.

- Bones ! Vous êtes là ? Alors prête ?

Brennan était penchée sur des ossement datant... d'une période reculée que je ne me permettrai pas d'avancer, étant néophyte en ce domaine.

Elle jeta juste un coup d'œil à Booth qui montait au cœur du labo.

- Bones, il est presque 18h40. On va être en retard. Avec un sourire qu'il voulait irrésistible.

- J'aimerais terminer ce que j'ai commencé Booth. En reportant déjà son attention sur la table d'autopsie. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tout seul, je vous fais confiance, si vous trouvez ça bien, ce sera très bien pour moi !

- Ah non ! Bones ! Hors de question. C'est aussi l'endroit où vous allez habiter donc vous venez !

- C'est vrai ça ma chérie ! Tu pourrais t'impliquer un peu quoi ! Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire pour toi ! Allez laisse-moi tomber ce macchabée... La poussant presque dans les bras de l'agent spécial...

De toute façon, on y va aussi ! Non vas-y ! Je m'occupe de recouvrir ton client ! Alors que Brenn tentait de faire demi-tour

Presque jetée à la porte de son propre département médical, Brennan se résigna à aller vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires. Booth suivait la main déjà à la place destinée, le creux des reins de sa... Coéquipière.

- Monsieur et Madame Kirk ?

- Entrez, vous devez être Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan.

- Docteur Tempérance Brennan ! Rectifia Booth. Brenan ne releva pas et s'avança dans l'entrée.

Le couple avait une belle quarantaine d'années, souriant, avenant. Ils firent faire le tour du propriétaire aux deux prospecteurs.

Une belle cuisine spacieuse, toute équipée avec au centre, une unité de cuisson et un grand plan de travail, doté d'une hotte d'aspiration suspendue en chrome.

Un vaste séjour donnait sur le jardin grâce à un mur aux larges baies vitrées.

Un coin salon plus intime dont les éclairages discrets, diffusaient déjà une douce lumière, en cette fin de février, la nuit était déjà tombée.

La chambre parentale et deux chambres d'enfants plutôt d'adolescents, toutes trois de belles dimensions sans être trop grandes.

Une grande salle de bains avec douche dotée de jets hydro massant et une baignoire équipée de bulleurs, un plan où deux vasques se côtoyaient. Une très jolie fresque murale représentait les dieux de l'Olympe dans leurs temples aux colonnes doriques.

Monsieur Kirk leur montra aussi le grand garage attenant à la maison, conçu pour recevoir deux grandes voitures. Puis le jardin, éclairé par des lampes solaires plantées ça et là, avec sa partie pelouse et le petit potager où dit-il: - je fais pousser des tomates et quelques bricoles dont beaucoup d'herbes aromatiques. Ce n'est pas pour l'économie mais ça m'amuse et puis ma femme, qui n'est pas du tout jardinière, admet qu'ils n'ont pas le même goût que les produits achetés. Je ne mets aucun engrais. Finit-il fièrement.

Difficile de trouver un quelconque défaut à cette maison. En rentrant Monsieur précisa aussi que les combles étaient aménageables et donc, après quelques travaux, la surface habitable pourrait être agrandie de plus de soixante dix mètres carrés.

- Vous voyez, vous pouvez recevoir une famille nombreuse, si vous voulez ! Plaisanta le propriétaire en les regardant, complice.

Brennan laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- S'il y avait un aménagement à faire, ce serait plutôt en bureau, j'ai tellement de choses que je ne pourrai pas mettre pour l'instant.

L'homme et la femme parurent surpris ! Booth cru bon de remettre les choses au clair.

- C'est simplement une colocation, nous ne sommes pas en couple ! Nous travaillons seulement ensemble.

Laissant encore un peu de temps à sa compagne puis :

- Alors Bones, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça vous plaît ? fit-il en souriant comme un gamin. Son sourire était irrésistible et cela avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire alors Bones, bien sûr accepta.

**aller faites moi plaisir et posez quelques mots si vou pli**


	10. Chapter 10: instants étranges

**hello , hello que j'aime vos petits comms , bisous tous plein  
><strong>

**Chapitre 10: Instants étranges **

- Et si on commandait Thaï Bones ? On dîne chez vous ?

Bones paru réfléchir ce qui sembla une éternité à l'homme incertain.

- D'accord Booth mais pas trop tard n'est-ce pas ! J'ai tellement de choses à faire !

- Si vous préférez, je vous dépose seulement, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! Un peu froidement.

- Que vous êtes donc susceptible en ce moment, Booth ! Vous ne me dérangez pas, vous le savez bien ! S'écria-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien et lui dédiant un sourire.

- De toute façon, je vais aussi commencer les préparatifs. Des gens très sympathiques, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils nous donnent les clés pour le quinze mars. Nous aurons quinze jours de plus pour nous installer tranquillement.

De retour à la voiture, ils passèrent donc prendre de quoi se restaurer.

Ajouter à cela une bonne bouteille de vin français que Bones ne manquait jamais de sortir lorsqu'ils dînaient tous les deux et Booth remercia le ciel pour cette soirée en aussi délicieuse compagnie.

- Il va aussi falloir choisir quels meubles nous allons garder chacun, au moins pour les pièces communes ! Lança Booth qui sentait que sa compagne décrochait un peu. Il n'avait trouvé que ce sujet pour relancer la conversation, ne souhaitant pas encore partir et prolonger le moment.

- Prenez vos meubles Booth, votre salle à manger ! Je sais que vous y tenez beaucoup, je me rappelle vous avoir entendu dire que c'était Sully qui vous l'avait façonné. Si vous permettez peut-être qu'au salon, il y aurait un peu de place pour une petite bibliothèque…

- Bien sûr ! Bones. Tout ce que vous voulez ! Et pour la cuisine c'est réglé, vous aviez une intégrée et moi, et bien, tout était bon à changer. Il ne reste plus que nos chambres et votre salon qui, soit dit en passant, est beaucoup plus confortable que le mien.

- Alors nous ferons ainsi. Répondit Bones dans un sourire ravissant.

- Et votre bureau ?

- Je pense que dans ma chambre, ce sera très bien. Je ne regarde pas la télévision, vous oui et lorsque Parker sera là, j'aurai un endroit où me retirer.

- Bones... Regardez-moi ! La jeune femme qui avait baissé les yeux pour humer les effluves de son verre de vin, les leva, curieuse.

- Vous ai-je donné l'impression de vouloir vous exclure lorsque mon fils séjournera ici ?

Les yeux bleus reflétaient l'incompréhension au ton de voix plus marqué.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire Booth ! Je pense que…

- Entendons-nous bien tout de suite Bones, je ne veux pas que vous changiez quoi que ce soit dans vos habitudes lorsque Parker sera là, OK ! Sa voix catégorique avait monté d'un ton malgré lui.

- Je dois juste m'habituer Booth ! répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.- Je n'ai jamais vécu assez longtemps avec quelqu'un pour me sentir à l'aise tout de suite, encore moins avec un enfant. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, vous le savez bien !

- Très bien, Très bien Bones, je comprends mais... Soyez juste naturelle, vous verrez, ça viendra tout seul et puis... S'approchant d'elle comme pour lui confier un grand secret, par-dessus la table. Avec un sourire mutin. - Je crois que Parker vous aime bien, c'est un bon départ non ?

Sentant aussi que le moment était devenu étrange, que son cœur commençait à s'emballer, Booth préféra partir de peur de commettre une erreur qui pourrait remettre tout en question.

- Bones, je crois que je vais m'en aller. Fit-il en se levant. On avait dit pas trop tard, et il est déjà vingt deux heures vingt.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte. Quelque chose s'était passé, là, mais Brennan s'obligea à feindre l'ignorance.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta là, assise à la place qu'elle venait de quitter un peu avant. Elle regardait, sans les voir, les deux verres encore à moitié plein sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis elle débarrassa la table, faisant disparaître les traces de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

La jeune femme décida de reprendre sa besogne emballer, trier, sélectionner diverses choses, l'esprit à mille lieux de ce qu'elle faisait. Au troisième objet qu'elle laissa échapper et qui se brisa, sur le carrelage, à ses pieds, elle décida d'arrêter le massacre. Elle ne parviendrait à rien de bon ce soir.

Elle se résolut à se préparer pour la nuit. L'esprit agité, deux heures déjà qu'elle se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Son corps, le sentit-elle, réclamait le repos mais son cerveau semblait vouloir analyser, obtenir des réponses.

Encore fallait-il vouloir se poser des questions !

Un esprit scientifique comme le sien était prêt à voir, à observer et à conclure pour obtenir la vérité.

Ces bases étaient concrètes, empiriques.

Maintenant c'est sur de l'abstrait qu'elle devait rendre un diagnostic :

Des sentiments, des émotions, des impressions auxquels, elle se savait totalement étrangère.

Etait-ce la solitude qui commençait à lui peser, lui jouer des tours ?

Pourquoi, à cet instant, juste à l'évocation de son partenaire, sentait-elle ses sens s'enflammer ?

Etait-ce simplement un besoin physiologique d'assouvir ses besoins sexuels ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas satisfait à cet acte.

Non qu'elle n'ait pas rencontré de partenaires corrects. Elle sourit. Comme Andrew qui semblait vouloir coucher avec elle. Booth avait été scandalisé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ça crument.

Il était tellement... Prude ! Parler sexe était choquant pour lui.

Elle savait pouvoir compter sur deux ou trois de ses connaissances qui seraient prêt à se ''sacrifier'' pour une nuit!

Sacrifier ! Quel drôle de mot pour désigner ce que Booth appelait faire l'amour!

Elle savait que pour lui, ce n'était pas un acte banal !

Il faisait l'amour parce qu'il aimait la personne avec qui il allait partager ce plaisir ! Une façon de concrétiser ce sentiment abstrait qu'était l'Amour !

Et pour elle, ce n'était jusqu'ici qu'un besoin physique à assouvir de temps en temps parce que la nature de l'homme était faite ainsi.

Rien de sentimentale à sa vision des choses ! Peut-être, avec le recul, avait-elle entrevu une infime version différente de ce qu'elle croyait, alors qu'elle sortait avec Sully mais au moment de partir avec lui, elle avait refusé, remettant son travail, sa passion sur le devant.

Alors oui, elle n'était pas prête encore à sacrifier toute sa vie, celle qu'elle s'était bâtie, renoncer à ce monde qu'elle s'était créé et où elle se sentait en sécurité, pour un homme. Et seulement pour un homme !

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit enfin.

je me sens un peu seule,quelques mots pour me redonner le sourire, si vou pli


	11. Chapter 11 ou Programme

Fandebones : Tu me manques ! aller courage , petit chapitre pour toi contre un sourire.

Miminoon : Merci et voili

Croc du 74 : pas de panique cette fois… quoi que… mais non… enfin…

Nath 16 : c'est du boulot faire les cartons…

Arroganz : merci

Chouchou 2 : mdr tu vas la connaitre par cœur mais merci de ta présence, ça fait du bien

**De chapitre 11ou Programme **

Ce matin, Brennan se sentait fatiguée au saut du lit. Même la douche, sous laquelle elle passa plus de temps que d'habitude, n'effaça pas son mal de tête. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir précis de ses rêves mais cela avait été un défilé d'images, de scènes confuses et troubles. Totalement en désordre pour son esprit si cartésien !

Elle se sentait troubler sans en connaître la cause. Elle avait l'impression, très vague qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose oui, mais quoi ?

Son mal de tête empirait en avalant sa première tasse de café du matin. Ses tempes bourdonnaient, le simple bruit de la cafetière semblait amplifié, grondant comme un tonnerre à ses oreilles.

Ce ne pouvait être que Booth pour frapper ainsi ! Elle partit ouvrir.

- Yoh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bones, vous avez une de ces têtes ce matin !

- Merci ! Elle repartit dans la cuisine la tête basse.

- Désolé Bones. Fit-il contrit. Bonjour !

Il n'obtint même pas un sourire alors qu'elle lui versait une tasse du précieux liquide noir, indispensable carburant pour Booth.

- Heu... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça ! Mais vous n'avez pas l'air bien du tout.

- Mal de tête Booth. Si vous pouviez juste baisser la voix ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Il s'approcha.

- Je ne suis pas médecin Bones mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez de la fièvre ! Dit-t-il en appliquant sa paume sur le front de la jeune femme. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Parker lorsqu'il est malade est comme vous, il a les pommettes toutes rouges et les yeux vitreux !

Le contact n'avait duré qu'un instant mais elle se sentit toute chose. Sa main était si fraîche sur son front !

- Je vais passer à la pharmacie, si vous voulez bien. Avec quelques aspirines ça va passer !

- Vous devriez plutôt aller chez le médecin Bones... Je sais, je sais. Mêlez-vous de vous affaires ! Dit-t-il en voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait. Souriant intérieurement de la façon dont elle retroussait son joli petit nez.

- Je finis de me préparer, buvez votre café au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

- OK Bones. Malade égale désagréable ! Le sourire malgré tout aux lèvres, c'était au tour de Brennan de se sentir confuse.

- Désolée Booth, peut-être que je déteste être malade ! Souriant un peu.

Il la déposa au Jefferson.

- Je vous appellerai dans la matinée pour voir si ça va mieux, d'accord ? Pour ce midi, j'apporte de quoi déjeuner,

Je passerai cher Mama prendre de la soupe. Inutile de prendre froid, ce vent est glacial. Vous auriez dû vous couvrir un peu plus Bones, vous grelotez !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par une série d'éternuements.

- Ok ben voilà. Maintenant on est fixée. Si vous ne prenez pas de rendez-vous, je le fait d'accord ! Menaçant-il.

- Je ne vais pas chercher un médecin juste...

- C'est pas possible ça, Bones ! Pouvez pas arrêter de discuter, hein ! Le médecin qui nous suit est très bien, je vous prends rendez-vous. Pas de discussions. Vous êtes une vraie gamine quelquefois !

- Je...

- On se tait! Vous avez peur de quoi ! Fit-il encore moqueur. Qu'on découvre que vous n'êtes pas Wonder Woman !

- Je me rends Booth. Vous avez gagné. Je peux entrer maintenant s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment froid là ! Les yeux presque suppliant.

- Vous avez vraiment le Don de me faire faire n'importe quoi Bones ! Fit-il gentiment en la poussant presque, son bras passé autour de ses épaules.

- Allez hop et reposez- vous ! OK ?

A deux doigts, en la lâchant, de l'embrasser sur le front à défaut d'ailleurs !

Dans la matinée, comme promis, il appela mais ne reconnut presque pas la voix, entrecoupée de toux et d'une respiration sifflante.

A midi elle était allongée sur le canapé et il hésita avant de la réveiller.

- Elle dort depuis onze heures. Elle avait prit des dossiers et Pff ! Elle a piqué du nez. Conta Angela.

- Bones! L'appela-t-il doucement.

- Je suis béveillée Booth, inutile de biscuter à boix basse !

- Vous savez Angela, je crois que finalement, je me prépare de beaux jours. Elle est aussi grognon que Parker quant il est malade !

- En blus il n'arrête… pas de se boquer… de boi Angéla! Boudeuse en toussant.

- Je vois ! Angéla riant à son amie grincheuse.

- Vous voyez Bones, vous avez déjà un point commun avec mon fils. Moi je savais qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance ! C'est un très bon début !

- Allez-y mollo Booth, peut-être que pour l'instant elle n'est pas en état mais elle pourrait bien vous le faire regretter dés qu'elle ira mieux !

Essayant de se lever mais les courbatures apparues n'aidant pas, ce qu'ils virent alors que la scientifique se laissait retomber sur les coussins !

- Bones! Une dernière question avant de me faire taper dessus. En voyant son regard pas loin d'être furieux. Chez vous ou chez moi ?

Angela éclata de rire.- OH, j'ai bien fait de venir moi ! Enfin une proposition malhonnête Booth. Je ne vous croyais pas aussi directe !

Alors que Brennan ouvraient de grands yeux ! Vitreux!

Se rendant compte enfin que la question pouvait être mal interprétée et ce qui l'était d'ailleurs ! Booth rectifia en lançant un regard menaçant à l'artiste.

- Pas question que je vous laisse comme ça ce week-end. Donc que je vous emmène chez moi ou je m'installe chez vous Bones, vous décidez !

Prise au dépourvu par cette question inattendue.

- Je beux me…

- Me débrouiller toute seule. Je sais. Prenez ça comme une répétition à notre future cohabitation.

Voyant qu'il ne capitulerait pas, quelques fois il était tout simplement borné !

- Alors chez boi fit-elle vaincue. C'est plus brand… ! De toute façon elle ne se sentait pas la force de discuter et en avait-elle d'ailleurs vraiment envie ?

- Magnifique Bones .Tout réjoui !

chouchou: ça fait pas partie de l'histoire lol et bisous

un ptit comm pour moi? ça plait? ou pas ?


	12. Chapter 12: Purgatoire

**Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF, Mimimoon, Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13, Nath 16, CROC du 74,Low-BB. merci pour vos comms sympa, heureusement que vous êtres là**

**j'ai perdu des lectrices, je suis triste  
><strong>

**Chapitre 12 ou Purgatoire.**

Diagnostic : Grippe ! Les cinq prochains jours au moins sans sortir, rester au chaud et prendre du repos.

Symptômes : toux, voix enrouée, courbatures, fièvre, perte d'appétit et puis...

Remèdes: une liste, une ordonnance longue comme le bras de médicaments contre ci contre ça que Tempérance regarda atterrée.

- Banque d'appétit! Non bais après avoir inburbité tout ça ! Comment boulez-vous qu'on buisse avoir encore faim ? conclut-elle désespérée.

-Vous pouvez râler comme vous voulez,

Bones, vous n'arrivez pas à me dégoûter.

Le mieux c'est de faire avec

même si vous n'êtes pas à prendre avec des pincettes !

Enfin comme par miracle et malgré son état lamentable, Brennan ne put empêcher de pouffer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Booth en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

- Vous barlez souvent en bers ? Booth! Je ne savais pas boète !

Il lui lança alors un sourire de chez Booth, Mad in Booth, absolument inimitable. En disant juste :

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu,

je suis prêt à tout pour vous voir détendue.

Parker va bientôt arriver,

ce petit monstre est aussi malade,

il va falloir aussi le supporter !

sinon ce sera la sérénade.

Entrant dans le jeu de son partenaire qui s'était auto proclamé son garde malade…

- Là je suis imbressionnée, bour vous récompenser,

que biriez-vous d'un betit café ?

Ils rirent ensemble, la soirée pouvait commencer.

- Bon, vous vous installez sur le canapé et repos d'accord ? Je vous fais du café ! Fit Booth en aidant la jeune femme à retirer son manteau. Je m'absente juste une petite heure pour récupérer Parker et faire deux trois courses. Reb l'a déposé chez Sid, j'en profiterai pour nous prendre Thaï ?

- Bas Bour boi, merci !

- Bones! Il faut manger ok! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas prendre vos médicaments sans rien dans le ventre ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner la béquée. Fit-il en s'approchant.

- Booth, bous n'oseriez bas tout de même ? Lança Bones presque outrée, s'étranglant en toussant.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable pour vous ! Ces paroles lui avaient échappé, il tourna vite le regard. Ces mots étaient sincères mais Bones n'était certainement pas prête à les entendre.

18h10. Booth était revenu avec Parker qui entra, selon les consignes de son père, tout doucement. Il défit son manteau et s'approcha du docteur Bones, comme si cela allait de soi, lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Booth fut amusé par la scène. Cela paraissait tellement naturel. Lui rentrant à la maison avec son fils qui disait bonjour, spontanément, à la compagne de son père, comme si celle-ci était déjà adoptée par l'enfant.

Ensuite le garçonnet s'installa sur le fauteuil et sortit tranquillement la nouvelle BD que son père venait de lui acheter.

Booth s'obligea enfin à tourner les yeux de cette scène touchante et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Inventaire des placards, situation du frigo, de quoi déprimer le plus optimistes des clowns. Un vrai désert alimentaire ! Booth secoua la tête de consternation.

Bones mange quoi lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec moi ? Elle vit de l'air du temps?

Franchement Bones, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Marmonnât-il entre ses lèvres. Un petit sourire naquit pourtant : Je vous donnerai au moins quelques circonstances atténuantes si vous ne vous nourrissiez que d'Amour et d'eau fraîche !

En y réfléchissant Seeley, mon grand! Je pense que ce genre de Régine te plairait énormément !

Quelques coups discrets à la porte le tirèrent de sa réflexion, il alla ouvrir.

- Coucou les loulous, je...

- Doucement Bones dort sur le canapé…

- Oups désolée Booth, mais Brennan m'avait demandé de faire deux, trois courses pour ce week-end alors je joue les livreurs ! Chuchota-t-elle. Vous pouvez m'aider à monter des sacs ?

- Ok ! Park chut... Ok. Fit-il à son garçon, le doigt sur les lèvres.

Second voyage alors qu'ils rentraient, ils virent passer Brennan tel un Zombi devant eux, ne tournant même pas la tête.

- Bones, qu'est-ce ...

- Boire... Soif... ! Minimaliste mais clair comme vocabulaire.

Le temps de déposer les sacs sur le comptoir et Brennan avait disparu.

- Tu fais quoi ma chérie là ? Fit Angela en s'accroupissant devant son amie.

Brennan avait glissé au sol, en appui aux meubles de la cuisine, la tête sur les genoux, les mains compressant son crâne.

- Je me repose!

- Sur le carrelage Bones ? Demanda Booth moqueur.

Parker s'était approché, les mains sur les hanches.

- Papa va se fâcher, si tu ne l'écoute pas! Très convaincant.

Bones leva la tête toute malheureuse et regarda d'en bas..

- J'ai mal au cœur, et j'ai la tête qui tourne...

- Très bien Bones, en l'attrapant gentiment sous les bras. Je passe pour cette fois mais... La prochaine fois c'est la fessée, on est bien d'accord?

Bones ne voyait pas le visage de son coéquipier. Angela ne plus empêcher de pouffer à la menace de Booth.

- Proposition malhonnête et maintenant perversité, on en apprend des choses, dites donc…

Brennan trouva la force d'envoyer un regard assassin à Angéla. Lançant ses yeux vers le garçonnet.

- Désolée ! Je devrais surveiller mon langage ma chérie ! Un regard penaud à Booth. Tu veux aller à la salle de bains? Je m'en occupe Booth! En prenant le relais pour supporter la malade.

Bones, il y a encore quelques mois, n'aurait jamais aussi justement apprécié ce qu'il fallait dire ou non devant un enfant. Un changement subtil avait émergé de l'attitude plutôt basique qu'avait Bones jusqu'à présent. Un changement qui présumait de son mûrissement à l'égard des enfants ! Booth malgré lui, senti encore une fois, son cœur s'emballer.

Ça peut pas durer comme ça ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle ; que je lui avoue ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! Le petits diable qui assaillait sa conscience, à cet instant, lui souffla : tu croyais vraiment qu'en mettant cette ligne absurde entre vous, celle-ci te permettrait d'oublier ton attirance pour ta partenaire Seeley Booth ?

Sa bonne conscience rectifia: c'est plus que de l'attirance Booth, c'est de l'Amour que tu récents pour elle. Tu as assez vécu au Purgatoire, non ? Il serait temps de t'ouvrir la porte du Paradis !


	13. Chapter 13 ou Sexe

**Merci à : Fandebones, Nath16, Arroganz, Crocdu74 et Mimimoon**

**Fandebones : Non tu as raison, je préfère qu'on me dise. Pas facile de trouver le prob… **

**Nath16 : haha vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode hihi**

**Arroganz : voili**

**Mimimonn : ouep, on voudrait mourir…Pour ce qui est de Docteur Bones. Je dirais qui mime son père sans oser vraiment et ajoute Docteur, plus mimi que madame trop sérieux. Je dirais bien que son père lui a soufflé**

**Crocdu74 : si ça t'a plus, je suis heureuse. Pas facile de trouver des trucs originaux. Je suis sur une en ce moment assez médiatique…. **

**Chapitre 13:ou Sexe **

Malgré les encouragements de Booth, de Parker et Angela, Brennan ne fit que picorer du bout des lèvres, un truc par ci, un autre par là, presque dégoutée par cet étalage de nourriture et leurs relents nauséabonds. C'est l'effet que cela lui faisait.

- Aller je rentre. Je vous laisse. Demain matin Booth, je vous apporte une télé portable. J'en ai une qui traîne à la maison autant qu'elles serve !

- C'est sympa Angie ! J'ai hésité à rapporter la mienne mais…

- Bous bevriez aller en acheter une, au boins… j'ai encore les boyens de…

- Acheter une télé juste pour deux jours Bones. Vous avez l'argent mignon…

- Beut servir après !

- Ok on en reparle dés que vous irez mieu**x **hein ! Un bel écran plat avec tout le matos pour vous faire apprécier mon passe-temps favori quand on sera tous les deux !

- Vous êtes béchant! Moquer bas bien!

Angela souriait de voir son amie aussi vulnérable. Booth la raccompagna à la porte.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est à croquer, hein ? Voulu dire Angela pour saluer.

- Vous n'avez aucune pitié Angie ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour me torturer comme ça, répondit-il malgré tout en souriant.

- Rien! Au contraire! Je fais en sorte de vous offrir un moyen de vous rendre heureux. C'est tout! Vous êtes tout les deux mes amis, j'essaie d'agir au mieux pour chacun d'entre vous, alors... ! Fit-elle dans un charmant sourire. Débrouillez- vous maintenant… peux pas tout faire tout faire, tout de même ! Puis la porte se referma sur ce chuchotement.

Concerto pour deux Toux en ''La'' mineur. Booth avait les yeux grands ouverts, entre son fils qui toussait comme un fou et Bones qui s'arrachait les poumons, la nuit allait être longue !

Bones avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'installent dans la chambre d'amis mais il refusa catégoriquement qu'elle prépare la chambre. Elle sortit donc la paire de draps de l'armoire, la première, sans chercher ! Et repartit se plonger sous la couette.

Booth et Parker se regardèrent d'abord interdit puis se mirent à rire.

- Le docteur Bones a acheté ça ? Lança le gamin du haut de ses huit ans.- Elle est vraiment géniale ! J'ai même pas ça chez nous ou chez maman !

- Eh, je dois avouer que je suis aussi étonné que toi fiston ! Et Bones qui se moque de moi parce que j'ai des références Star Wars. Crois- moi, nous allons avoir une lonnnnnngue conversation dés qu'elle ira mieux ! Fais- moi confiance ! Finit-il en riant. On regarde si elle en a d'autres comme ça ?

- Ouais ! Elle dort, elle dira rien. Secret ! Fit le môme d'un air de fouine.

La pile était très soigneusement rangée, sans qu'aucun angle ne dépasse. Star Wars, Goldorak, et même Gost Bosters! Le rayon du dessous l'intrigua un peu plus et il ne résista pas à ouvrir le premier album. Bones, quelques années plus tôt, en tenue version désert : pantalon kaki et casque vert, posant sur une étendue de sable à perte de vue. Michael Stires à ses côtés, la tenant par le cou. Avant que Parker n'ait eu le temps de jeter un œil, l'album fut refermé dans un geste de colère.

Le garçonnet leva les yeux surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Rien, fils. Se reprit-il. Bones n'aimerait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires.

Au court de la nuit, il se releva préparer un peu de lait chaud avec du miel, pour essayer de calmer un peu la gorge en feu qu'il devait avoir chacun, à force de s'époumoner comme ça.

Ce prof ! Rien qu'à l'évoquer, Booth regrettaient de ne pas avoir un Punshing ball pour passer son envie de frapper !

Faire passer sa carrière avant Bones! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comme quoi être bardé de diplômes n'excluait pas d'être un imbécile, doublé d'un mufle ! Ajouta-t-il. Stires avait sciemment essayé de discréditer Bones pour influencer le jury. Il y était presque parvenu…contré au dernier moment oui mais à quel prix? Booth s'en voulait toujours d'avoir utilisé des informations de la vie privée de sa coéquipière, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne valait pas mieux ! Même si Bones lui avait assuré que c'était logique et qu'elle aurait, sans doute, fait de même en pareille circonstance.

Elle avait eu trop confiance et avait été trahie et par Stires, et par lui. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens. Pas avec Bones, sa si précieuse Bones.

Elle avait mis du temps à refaire surface. Angela, à cette époque, lui avait confié sous le coup de la colère que Brennan ne reverrait plus Michael, c'était définitivement terminé. Pourtant elle n'était pas du genre rancunier. Elle râlait sur le coup puis ensuite, c'était une affaire classée mais, cette fois, il avait bien senti qu'elle avait été blessée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Comment après cela pouvoir, de nouveau, tenter l'aventure sentimentale

Rien que du sexe et chaque fois, Booth voyait ces hommes, imaginait ces types partager sa couche sans obtenir rien d'autre. Aucun attachement. Aucun sentiment. Rien que du sexe.

Bouth s'évertuait à convaincre la jeune femme que faire l'amour était autre chose… L'avait-il seulement convaincu ? Apparemment pas !

Sully était presque parvenu à obtenir les deux !

Booth durant cette enquête sur le mariage Chinois, avait trouvé n'importe quel prétexte pour interrompre leur tête à tête. Des jours sans l'avoir à ses côtés, dés qu'elle avait un moment, elle fichait le camp rejoindre son matelot de fortune.

T'en pince pour ta coéquipière ! c'est ça ? Et moi comme un abruti, je m'en défends, je réponds non !

Je ne vais pas t'aider à coucher avec ma partenaire ! Super. Dégoulinant d'idiotie oui !

Toujours être prêt ! lui avait-il dit lorsque le Tempérance s'éloignait

Tu seras prêt quand Seeley Booth ? A la saint Glin Glin?

- Bones, buvez un peu…

Bones s'était redressée et malgré la chaleur qui irradiait son corps, elle grelotait sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

Booth approcha la tasse de ses lèvres, assis au bord du lit.

Ses petites mains se posèrent sur la sienne qui entourait le masagran, de toutes petites gorgées et en fermant les yeux puis elle se rejeta en arrière épuisée.

- Berci Booth. Je bous empêche de bormir. Je suis bésolée. Éternuements


	14. Chapter 14 ou Longue nuit

Nath 16 : restons polies : Monsieur abruti lol

**Fandebones : **c'est un dur, un vrai, un tatoué, les microbes lui font même pas peur !

**Arroganz : **ouais pas facile à mon humble avis…

**Mimimoon : **merci **J**

**Crocdu 74 : **tellement vrai ! ah ces hommes ! mais on ferait quoi sans ?

**Chapitre 14 ou Longue nuit**

- T'as encore une tête à faire peur ! Déclara Angela en entrant dans l'appartement de Brennan.

- Merci Ange. Toujours sympa !

- C'est pas méchant ma chérie en pouffant. Où est Booth ? En furetant la recherche de l'agent spécial transformé en garde malade pour le week-end.

- Il dort. Je pense qu'il doit être épuisé après la nuit qu'on lui a fait passer. Brennan versait du café dans deux tasses et se retourna en entendant son amie se marrer.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il a eu du mal à tenir la distance ? demanda Angéla les yeux lubriques.

- Ange ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas en état de surveiller mon langage pour ne pas que tu fasses de mauvaises interprétations de tout ce que je dis ok!

- Oh là! Ok, si on peut plus rigoler!

Une petite toux se fit entendre alors qu'on approchait de la cuisine. Une chevelure blonde en bataille, le visage plus rouge qu'il n'aurait du, des yeux de chien battu dans un pyjama avec plein de voitures.

- Regarde-moi qui vient nous voir ? C'est mini Booth ! Dit l'artiste en appliquant une bise sur la joue du gamin. - T'es pas mieux que ma copine hein !

En répondant au bisou du garçon, Brennan ajouta :- vas t'asseoir sur le canapé Parker. Tu as faim ? D'accord, je t'apporte ça là bas. Aller dépêche toi, tu vas avoir froid en marchant pieds nus sur le carrelage ? Fit Brennan dans un sourire.

Elles s'installèrent au salon, Parker planté au milieu des jambes de Brennan assise à l'indienne.

Ça faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'elles discutaient tranquillement lorsque Booth émergea de son profond sommeil. Personne à côté de lui, Parker avait sûrement répondu à l'appel de l'estomac ! Il sortit du lit en petite tenue, c'est-dire shorty, torse nu ! Et sa grande taille apparue au milieu de la salle de séjour, les yeux déjà en train de scruter la cuisine plus loin.

- Vous cherchez votre têtard Booth ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête au son de la voie d'Angela, surpris, ses yeux fixés sur Bones et Parker encastrés. Réalisant dans quelle tenue il se trouvait, il fit rapidement demi-tour sans pouvoir cacher l'expression de gêne inscrite sur son visage et pénétra dans la chambre d'amis sous les rires cristallins des deux jeunes femmes.

- Avoue tout de même que... Ok ok... Compris! Sous le regard menaçant de Brennan.

Seeley, ça c'est le genre de truc qui va falloir éviter lorsque vous serez dans la maison : se balader en petite tenue, et encore cela aurait pu être pire...

Le plus naturellement du monde mais cette fois, en tenue plus... Adéquat pour saluer.- Ange, vous êtes déjà là ! Vous avez pensé à la télé, super ! En lui déposant une bise sur la joue en guise de bonjour, contournant la table basse, même motif, même punition sur le front pour Bones prise par surprise et même tarif pour Parker, une bise sur les lèvres en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Salut fils ! Je vois qu'on t'a déjà servi le petit-déjeuner, si tu as faim, c'est que ça va mieux, non ?

- Oui. J'avais trop faim. Je voulais me servir tout seul mais le docteur Bones était déjà levé.

- Ça va mieux Bones ? Demanda-t-il encore avec un sourire en captant ses yeux. Elle les détourna vite pour les plonger dans son mug.

- Le nez un peu moins prit mais je suis exténuée ! Se força-t-elle à répondre. Sa voix, s'aperçut-elle ne trahissant rien de son trouble intérieur. Quant à la chaleur qu'elle sentait sur ses joues, elle espéra qu'elle fut mise sur le compte de la maladie.

Elle esquissa le geste de se lever en se libérant du garçon sur elle.

- Non, non ne bougez pas Bones. Je suis capable de me préparer tout seul le petit-déjeuner ok ! Sourit-il encore.

Le temps de préparer vite fait un plateau et de venir vite s'installer près de... Des deux jeunes femmes. Bones n'était plus là.

- Douche ! Murmura Angéla.- Pas souvent malade Brenn mais quand ça arrive, elle fait pas semblant! Alors dormi tout de même un peu malgré vos deux poitrinaires ?

- J'y suis arrivé sur le petit matin. Je me suis relevé plusieurs fois pour leur donner du lait chaud et de l'aspirine. Parker a l'air d'aller mieux. Répondit Booth en contemplant la bouille de son fils d'un œil attendrit.

Bonn a l'air moins prise mais elle a encore de la fièvre!

- Et comment vous savez ça docteur Booth demanda Angéla maligne.

- Thermomètre Booth!

- Pardon?

- Prise de température sur le front ! Je suis un médecin attentionné Angela, en auriez- vous douté? Fit-il amusé. - Et totalement dévoué à ses chers patients, n'est-ce pas?

- Il va sans dire!

- Espérons qu'ils vous en soient reconnaissants!

- Ce n'est pas de çà dont j'ai besoin Angie ! Fit Booth maintenant plus sérieux. Je ne vais pas jouer les crétins avec vous ! Vous savez ce que je voudrais...

- Oui. Je sais. En lui prenant la main amicalement. C'est pas vous qui dites toujours qu'il faut espérer alors...? C'est pas vraiment le moment de douter hein!

- Bon ok, je vais installer cette télé. Pour clore le sujet qui devenait embarrassant.

- Alors Brenn. Programme des réjouissances pour aujourd'hui ?

Alors que Brennan revenait toute fraîche de la salle de bains en robe d'intérieur longue style djelaba.

- Je vais bosser un peu sur mon roman, on verra après. Il faudrait aussi que je sorte po...

- Hé! Pas question! Lança Booth en programmant les canaux des chaînes. - je ne fais que suivre les ordres du médecin. Inutile de me regarder comme ça Bones! Sortie interdite !

- Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me séquestrer dans mon propre appartement Booth ? Lança Bones, la voix presque menaçante mais sans colère.

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Oui. Un problème?

Angéla suivait l'échange très intéressée mais osa quand même le truc en plus pour asticoter son amie :

- Je crois que cela pourrait être pire Brenn! L'appartement est grand, ça pourrait être encore plus restrictif !

Booth pouffa, accroupi devant l'écran.

Brennan les regarda, perdue comme d'hab!

- Au fait, docteur Bones…Demanda Parker en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, cette fois à côté d'elle. T'as acheté où les draps dans notre lit et dans ton armoire. Ils sont super cools. Papa a dit qu'il m'en achèterait des comme ça pour ma nouvelle chambre avec vous !

Booth tourna la tête vers elle, l'air penaud.

- Vous avez fouillé dans l'armoire ? Questionna la jeune femme sans avoir l'air en colère.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bones mais ça m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai pas pu résister. Le sourire qui accompagnait ces mots était tellement sincère qu'elle ne pu lui en vouloir.

- C'est quoi les vôtres ?

- Star Trek !

- Ca c'est les miens … et c'était une étude anthropologique !

- Bones! Franchement vous pouvez pas trouvé mieux que ça ! Rit-il

- Vous avez dit que j'avais été élevé sur Vulcain! Non ? J'ai fait des recherches, c'est tout !


	15. Chapter 15 Idée sidérale ou sidérante

coucou les filles et merci de vos petits comms que j'aime

comment déjà dit, probs de Pc que je viens juste de récupérer

vouli donc la suite

**Chapitre 15 ou Idée sidérale ou sidérante...  
><strong>

- Sérieusement, Bones avouez que de temps en temps vous êtes normale!

- Comment ça normale ? Lançant un regard interrogateur vers sa meilleure amie.

- Que tu te laisses tenter par des frivolités Brenn ! Normale quoi ! C'est vrai ces draps?

- Des motifs pour enfants Angie ! Mes nièces, les filles de Russ viennent de temps en temps, j'ai juste voulu égayer la chambre pour qu'elle soit plus... Accueillante.

- Ok Bones, le fait que tout soit de la SF ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

- Il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert Booth, vous n'arrêtez pas de me le dire. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses et je dois admettre que ces lectures m'ont ouvertes maints sujets de réflexion.

- Vous m'avez vraiment pris au sérieux lorsque... Je vous ai dit Vulcain?

Il s'était assis maintenant sur le fauteuil face à elle. Le sujet avait l'air d'avoir été pris au sérieux ! Premier degré, comme toujours avec Bones! Mais il était curieux tout de même de l'entendre développer.

- Très bien ! Elle se leva pour farfouiller dans les cartons pas encore fermés, en sortit des bouquins et en prit quatre qu'elle posa sur la table.

Psychologie et histoire Vulcaine.

Les grands courants qui ont inspiré Star Trek.

La science et Star Trek ou deux mondes et un futur.

La physique de Star Trek.

- Tous sont très intéressants mais psychologie et l'histoire me semble vraiment le plus proche... de ce que je peux être ! Vous savez, au départ Booth, j'ai pris cela comme une insulte mais il semble que je ne sois pas le seul vulcain sur terre..! En se levant tranquillement.- Je suis presque sûre de pouvoir m'entendre à merveille avec l'auteur de ce bouquin...

Booth qui voulait fanfaronner s'exclama :

- Ça vous ne le saurez jamais ! Avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je dine avec lui jeudi soir Booth ! Le lendemain de ma quarantaine. Vous voyez, j'ai même pensé à ça ! Levant sa tête et pointant le menton en signe de défi. Docteur André Ledezo. Psychologue mais nul n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Angela éclata de rire, Booth un peu moins.

- Sérieusement Bones. Tout ça, juste pour une paire de draps, c'est...

- Je viens de saisir l'expression : comme on fait son lit, on se couche ! Je dois être encore plus atteinte qu'il n'y paraît ! Oh ! Tenez, vous devriez le lire. En tapotant sur la couverture. Excellent ouvrage pour un humain comme vous !

C'est à cet instant que son portable sonna…

- Eh Karen bonjour. Comment allez-vous... J'ai vu ça aux informations, c'est terrible oui... heu... Deux jours ! Il faut que je regarde Karen, je suis en plein déménagement... Non je veux venir maintenant qu'on a le feu vert... Vous savez bien que je suis toujours partante pour ce genre de mission. Laissez-moi la matinée, je m'organise et je vous rappelle, d'accord ? Au fait comment se porte Tootie... Parfait... A tout l'heure Karen.

- Un problème Brenn ? Demande à Angela à la mine sérieuse de son amie.

- Non non ! Enfin Karen, une amie me demande d'intégrer son équipe de recherche. Ce tremblement de terre a fait énormément de victimes.

- C'est loin ?

- Chili ! Maintenant qu'ils ont demandé l'aide internationale...

- Vous partiriez pour combien de temps Bones ? Demanda Booth le cœur battant.

- Dans deux jours et pour trois semaines, un mois. Cela dépend peut-être plus. Le problème, c'est comment faire ce déménagement en même temps ? En plus, j'avais dit que je vous aiderais...

- Vous avez déjà participé à ce genre d'opération Bones? ça peut être dangereux... Sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir. En plus vous n'êtes pas en grande forme là...

Elle sourit. - J'ai deux jours pour me remettre Booth, sincèrement j'aimerais vraiment y aller ! Pour le peu de fois ou on a encore l'occasion de peut-être sauver des vies, puis c'est mon travail d'identifier les victimes!

Apparemment cette mission lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Faisant taire la partie de lui qui aurait voulu qu'elle reste il capitula.

- Ok ok Bones! On s'arrangera sans vous. Angela et Hodgins ont proposé un coup de main, perso quatre ou cinq potes devraient m'aider aussi alors on fera sans vous mais promettez- moi d'être prudente d'accord! Pas jouer les héroïnes ok. Vous revenez entière!

- Merci Booth, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Elle s'approcha si vite qu'il ne vit rien venir et lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue.

Booth en fut tout retourné même si elle n'en vit rien déjà occupée à ranger les bouquins sortis du carton.

Il s'humecta la lèvre inférieure et l'étira du bout des doigts, troublé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Angéla sourit. Vous êtes vraiment chou, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle puisse résister ?

- Bon aller Brenn, je te donne un coup de main, reste deux jours, autant en faire le plus possible.

- Ange a raison. Je vais commencer à démonter les meubles dont on a pas besoin. Ce sera toujours ça !... saisit d'une inspiration, soudaine il tenta... Bones, ça vous ennuie si je m'incruste jusqu'à votre départ ? Demanda-t-il partagé entre espoir et pratique une bonne excuse !

Brennan le regarda surprise.

- Booth vous avez aussi...

- J'aurai tout le temps de faire mes cartons le soir quand vous ne serez pas là ! Vous c'est plus urgent. Et je bosse la journée moi! Fit-il encore juste assez moqueur pour faire passer.

- Très bien ! Si vous y tenez d'accord. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas juste pour me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Bones ! Et toujours pas de sorties jusqu'à votre départ, on est d'accord !

- Très bien ! Amusée. Je me rends. Je vous laisserai mes clés. Vous mettrez tout dans ma chambre, je m'en occuperai à mon retour. Vaincue mais contente.

Sur ce elle téléphona à son amie pour confirmer le voyage et sur sa lancée annula son dîner avec le psychologue Vulcain.

Ce qu'apprécia Booth, on ne sait pourquoi?

**Alors , ça vous a plu? Et oui difficile pour une fan de Star Trek de ne pas sauter à pieds joints sur la perche tendu par HH...**


	16. Chapter 16 :Un tri selectif

Bon explication pour ce retard considérable. Je haie difinitivement l'informatique et ces programmes incompatibles!  
>15 jours pour 1: diagnostiquer que c'est la carte mère qui est morte! mais que, oh joie! je pouvais récupérer mes documents sur le disque dur. comme St thomas, je demande à voir! c'est vrai soulagement sinon toutes mes fics étaient perdues . dont celles encore inédites...<br>nouveau pc commander et livraison qui se fait attendre. le vendeur vient de comprencre ce qu'était l'impatience. quand on promets un truc, on s'y tient zut!  
>ensuite tout recréer parce que monsieur lit pas les works, wordpad et autres bins! je suis devenue chauve je rigole, à m'arracher les cheveux...<br>enfin ce matin tout est enfin dans le cerveau du nouveau et le mien est liquéfié!  
>j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle suite qui revient de loin, de trés loin, j'ai failli abandonnar , des mois de travail perdu, je me voyais pas tout réécrire...<p>

Avant la suite, autres précisions. je rends à César ce qui appartient à **Kulana **qui a pris la suite de cette histoire écrite il y a plus d'un an. et c'est moi qui relisait pour d'éventuelles retouches. Merci à toi d'avoir répondu à cette époque à mon SOS, début d'une grande collabaration entre nous

Au Chapitre 26, viendra s'ajouter la troisième chouchou de notre trio sidéral! A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore écrire ces chapitres plus osés, dirons-nous!

Trève de blabla, Je vous souhaite bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 ou Un tri selectif…**

- Brennan, alors là non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser balancer toutes ces fringues, t'es malade?

Booth qui écoutaient d'une oreille les voix féminines, dans la chambre de Bones, releva la tête, alerté par le verbe plus haut d'Angela.

- Ange, je n'ai plus besoin d'autant de robes, c'est ridicule ! J'en ai gardé trois c'est suffisant pour les soirées du Jefferson, j'ai besoin de place, tu comprends ça?

Café, 10h30. Les filles semblaient avoir besoin d'un brek. Il prépara deux mugs qu'il remplit de liquide fumant et pointa le nez à la porte.

- Café les filles ? Il resta en arrêt devant le lit recouvert d'une montagne de vêtements.

- Booth, tiens, vous tombez bien ! En lui piquant une tasse. Vous vous rendez compte, elle veut se débarrasser de tout ça ! Dîtes-lui vous qu'elle est folle, elle vous écoutera peut-être! Angéla avait l'air pour le moins scandalisée.

- OK ! Vous avez besoin d'un arbitre. Collant la seconde tasse, d'office, dans les mains de Bones en souriant, il avança vers l'objet du conflit.

Première pièce avec un regard scrutateur. À droite au pied du lit!

Seconde robe, un œil, à gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Brennan avec curiosité.

- Celle -ci définitivement non ! Fit-il pour lui-même mais assez fort pour qu'elles entendent tout de même. Et le tas diminua petite à petit avec le même protocole de sélection. Regard appréciateur, réflexions et sélection gauche droite. Peu de délicatesse pour celui de gauche, beaucoup plus d'attention pour celui de droite.

- Voilà ! Terminé ! Mission accomplie ! Booth très content de lui. - Ça vous gardez, ça vous donner.

Brennan regardait tout à fait perdue devant le spectacle de ses affaires triées par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et en plus par Booth! Angéla, le dos collé au mur était pliée en deux...de rire. Reprenant son souffle avec encore les larmes aux yeux d'hilarité.

- Merci Booth. En lui tapant sur l'épaule amicalement. C'est vrai que cela nous a bien aidé!

- Ange mais il n'a rien fait ! Regarde c'est ridicule ! Contemplant sans comprendre le tas minuscule des vêtements à jeter. Y a plus qu'à recomm...

- Stop Bones ! En lui barrant le chemin du lit. Vous mettez ça en carton et on les mettra au garage d'accord ! Hors de question que je me sépare de ça ou il faudra me passer sur le corps!

- Que vous vous sépariez de ça ? Mais... Partagé entre colère et incompréhension. Ce sont tout de même mes affaires J'en fais ce que...

-**Kaluna**-

- Tu voulais faire du tri de toute façon ma chérie, donc voilà Booth l'a fait et ça semble parfait, répondit Angela qui avait enfin réussi à arrêter de rire.

Booth et l'artiste se regardaient tous les deux, fiers de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, alors que Bones, sentant la colère l'envahir, préféra quitter la pièce afin d'aller emballer d'autres cartons.

- Alors Booth, heureux de passer à l'étape suivante de vie commune avec Brenn ?

- Angela, on va seulement être colocataires, répondit Booth en accentuant bien ''le colocataire''.

- C'est un début Booth, pour le reste, je vous fais confiance, dit-elle en sortant le sourire aux lèvres … sourire identique qui se dessinait peu à peu chez Booth à l'idée d'un futur qu'il espérait prometteur.

Brennan allait et venait dans son salon, à prendre des objets par ci par là qu'elle avait stocké un peu partout, tandis qu'Angela et Booth revenaient de la chambre toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Angela qui fit mine de ne rien voir et dit :

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est l'heure de manger, nan ?

- Ah oui, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi ! Renchérit Booth.

- Vous avez tout le temps faim Booth, cela ne change pas de l'habitude !

Et cette fois c'est Angela et Brennan qui se mirent à rire, alors que Booth lui roulait des yeux avant de répondre.

- Royal Dinner ou on commande Thai ?

- Thai ça me va, je dois encore penser à faire ma valise pour le Chili en plus de tout le reste.

- Plutôt le Royal Dinner, ça nous fera sortir de tous ces cartons, et puis j'appellerai Jack qu'il se joigne à nous. Et ma Chérie, tu ne pars que dans deux jours, tu pourras faire ta valise plus tard ok.

- Angela a raison, donc on est parti !décida Booth plein d'entrain.

Vingt minutes plus tard tout le monde était au Royal Dinner, chacun ayant commandé. Jack racontait sa matinée au labo, tandis que Booth lui racontait son tri dans la garde-robe de sa partenaire, Bones ne semblait pas apprécier d'ailleurs. Tout le monde discutait avec animation, sauf Angela, qui semblait ailleurs, ou plutôt qui réfléchissait.

- Angie, tu es bien calme, ça va ma chérie ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Jack, je pensais juste que trois semaines sans voir Temp ça va être long. Bien qu'au fond ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle réfléchissait, et Jack et Booth l'avaient tout de suite remarqué. Brennan, quant à elle, n'avait pas saisi la subtilité de ce changement d'humeur et répondit :

- Mais non, tu verras, ça va vite passer, et puis je t'appellerai tous les jours, tu pourras me raconter comment se passe le déménagement !

- Tu as raison ma chérie !

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement.

De retour à l'appartement de Brennan, celle-ci décida d'aller préparer sa valise pour le Chili, alors qu'Angela continuait de faire des cartons quand elle tomba sur le fameux album photo que Booth avait pu commencer à regarder quelques jours auparavant. Bien sûr, Angela ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit et commença à regarder.

Des photos de Brennan en expédition, des photos de Michael Stires et Brennan, encore des expéditions, d'autres de Russ ainsi qu'Amy et les filles, une photo du fameux Noël à l'institut. Angela se revoit d'ailleurs avec son costume de lutin ce qui la fait sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Angela ? Demanda Booth qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Cette photo, nous tous à l'Institut, vous vous souvenez, notre premier Noël tous ensemble ? Cela n'avait pas très bien commencé mais au final, on a passé un bon moment ! Avec un clin d'œil complice.

Booth la rejoignit sur le bord du lit.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si mal que cela en y repensant…

Sur le moment Booth avait été frustré de ne pas passer cette soirée particulière avec son fils mais maintenant, avec le temps.

- On était en famille. Une famille particulière, mais une famille quand même ! Conclut-il attendri.

C'était aussi la première fois que Bones avait rencontré Parker.

Angela continuait de tourner les pages de l'album, une photo d'Andy, ce qui fit sourire Booth, d'autres photos des fouines, une photo d'elle et Booth, lors de leur mission à Las Vegas.

- Booth, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Bien sûr Angela, c'était à Las Vegas, vous vous souvenez notre mission sous couverture…

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens, mais cette robe … elle ne me dit rien, je n'ai jamais vu Brenn la porter, ni l'acheter

- Normal c'est moi qui l'ai achetée !

- Oh …. Bien sûr … Quoi de plus naturel pour un homme que d'acheter une robe sexy à sa coéquipière n'est-ce pas ? ….. En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux sur cette photo, un magnifique petit couple !

Booth, tourna une page de l'album ne souhaitant pas répondre à Angela, cette dernière sachant très bien ce que Booth pensait.

Puis d'un coup, le sourire qu'arborait Booth disparu, sur le moment Angela ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à regarder l'album : une photo de Brennan et Sully sur le bateau de ce dernier, et une autre devant l'institut. Angela tourna assez rapidement la page, ne voulant pas laisser Booth aussi pensif. On pouvait à présent voir une photo de Max et Russ, de Max et Brennan et de Brennan et Russ, ainsi qu'une photo de Brennan, Russ et leur mère lorsqu'ils étaient enfant ; cela redonna un léger sourire attendri à Booth.

Angela tourna encore une page et d'un coup, le regard de Booth s'illumina

- Waou, je ne savais pas que Bones avait une photo de moi et de mon fils !

- Alors vous n'allez pas être déçu en voyant la page suivante, répondit Angela malicieusement.

Effectivement, sur la page suivante se trouvait une photo de Booth et Bones., photo prise à l'improviste par Angela lors du dernier Noel passé chez Brennan, sur l'autre page, il y avait une photo de Brennan et de Parker à l'institut

- Cette photo… quand a-t-elle bien pu être prise...je ne me souviens pas les avoir pris en photo ensemble !

Vous non, mais moi oui. J'en ai même pris plusieurs, c'était à l'insu de Brenn, mais elle les a gardées.

Il ne restait plus qu'une page à tourner, le dernier cliché était simplement une photo de Booth, ce qui le laissa songeur. En effet ce dernier se dit que c'est étrange qu'elle ait une photo… photo qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné, et il se demandait d'ailleurs à quel moment celle-ci avait été prise, il ne se souvenait pas posé pour Bones de surcroit...  
>Costard noir, chemise blanche, nœud papillon ..; je me souviens, l'inauguration égyptienne mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été pris en photo ce jour là ... par contre, je me souviens de cet instant… privilégié entre Bones et moi ... si seulement les fouines n'étaient pas intervenues ... Se dit-il à lui-même.<p>

- Angie, Booth, vous souhaitez manger ici ce soir ? C'était Bones qui venaient de parler de l'autre pièce

- Je vais rentrer, Jack doit m'attendre. Tout en regardant Booth, elle continua :- mais Booth va rester avec toi, histoire d'avancer encore un peu. Puis Angela se leva, ferma l'album et le rangea dans un des cartons.

Le repas fut calme, Brennan avait fait ses fameux macaronis au fromage, Booth lui, détaillait la façon dont allait se dérouler le déménagement et que tout serait en place pour son retour du Chili.

Temp, elle, semblait enthousiasmée par son départ pour une fois que son travail ne se limitait pas uniquement aux morts. Et ainsi, pleine de conversations et de rires, la soirée se passa à merveille.

A suivre...credi prochain

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, vous avez n'est-ce pas comment me le prouver! petit comm s'il vou pli...**


	17. Chapter 17: Max

**Hello les filles et merci pour vos petits comms qui font plaisir**

**voili la suite**

**Chapitre 17 ou Max**

Booth avait dormi chez Bones, comme les jours précédents. Quelques part, c'était comme nécessaire, il n'allait pas la voir pendant trois semaines…au minimum, donc autant emmagasiné sa présence au maximum…

Trois semaines … je vais faire comment moi ? …trois semaines c'est long, elle ne se rend pas compte ! Pensa-t-il. Ne pas la voir, ne pas la toucher, ne pas …. Nan mais arrête Seeley ! Tu dérapes complètement franchement.. trois semaines c'est rien, avec le déménagement …sans Bones, le boulot … sans Bones … les repas au Royal Dinner … toujours sans Bones … bon bon d'accord, là tu arrêtes de broyer du noir, OK ! Arrêtes ! S'ordonna-t-il encore. Tu te lèves et tu vas faire le petit déjeuner !

Relevant bravement la tête, il se mit à l'ouvrage.

Neuf heures et Bones dort toujours … bon, comment la réveiller ? Elle va râler si je la laisse trop longtemps dormir, elle est tellement…. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans sa chambre quand même… Quoique ça serait plutôt sympa de pouvoir la voir dormir, de la voir …. Bon STOP … je vais l'appeler sur son portable, il doit être prés d'elle, ça sera plus raisonnable ; pas besoin d'ajouter des images sur ce que je phantasme déjà, hein !

Dans la chambre, on entend la sonnerie.

- Brennan ?

- Bones désolé, mais il est neuf heures, j'ai préparé le petit déj, je vous attends dans la cuisine. Et il raccrocha.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, cinq secondes de plus pour que celle de la salle de bain se referme ; et enfin quinze autres minutes pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur une Brennan toute fraiche.

- Nan mais vous auriez dû me réveiller avant ! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me réveiller au lieu de m'appeler sur mon portable ? Franchement parfois vous êtes vr….

- Bonjour Bones, bien dormie ? Moi oui, excellemment bien. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, café ? Je suis allé chercher des croissants et des petits pains. Cela vous tente ? Fit Booth avec un sourire craquant.

Et voilà Bones était clouée sur place, elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre maintenant… elle était partie pour l'engueuler, mais au final, comment dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il venait de tout préparer.

Et ce sourire…Elle sentit son ventre se contracter.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Les cartons étaient pratiquement tous faits, il restait juste quelques petites choses à la cuisine et dans sa chambre. Mais Angela s'était proposée pour les ranger.

Vers 19h, on sonna à la porte. Brennan alla ouvrir et :

- Salut ma puce ! Fit Max tout heureux.

- Papa, mais que fais-tu là ?

- Rien de particulier, je suis venu voir comment va ma fille préférée. Les yeux déjà parcourant le séjour encombré. Mais c'est quoi tous ces cartons ?

- Entre, je t'explique ! En l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour Max, comment allez-vous ? demanda Booth en passant les bras chargés.

- Bonjour Booth. Ca va très bien… mais je me demande bien ce qui se passe ici. Continua-t-il curieux.

Brennan expliqua donc ses problèmes avec son ancien manager, la vente de l'appartement, des meubles, etc…

- Et donc, je vais m'installer avec Booth

- …Comment ça avec Booth ? Lança Max qui semblait surpris, mais qui affichait par la même occasion un immense sourire. Booth, vous vous êtes enf…

- En colocation Max. Angela a un ami qui possédait une très belle maison. Et Rebecca m'a demandé de changer d'appartement pour que Parker puisse avoir sa propre chambre. Il va avoir neuf ans, c'est normal qu'il ait sa propre chambre et chez moi, c'était devenu trop petit. Je cherchais donc à en changer. Et comme Bones doit aussi déménager, Angéla nous suggéré la colocation ! S'empressa de débiter Booth presque Paniqué intérieurement de la réaction de Max.

- Angela… humhum… Cette jeune femme me surprendra toujours ! Elle a de bonnes idées parfois… qui en cache d'autres, répondit Max toujours avec ce fameux sourire pour Booth. Celui-ci semblait un peu gêné alors que Bones, elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment … ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Tu manges avec nous papa ? Je pars demain au Chili pour trois semaines, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer la soirée avec toi.

- Bien sûr, Booth reste, si j'ai bien compris.

- Effectivement, il m'a proposé de m'accompagner à l'aéroport demain.

- Et donc vous mangez et dormez ici ce soir Booth … cela semble évident, effectivement !

- Euh … je vais commander Thai si cela vous va, répondit Booth tout en se levant pour chercher son téléphone.

- Oui, merci Booth ! Répondit Brennan après avoir regardé son père.

Pendant que Booth téléphonait, Max et sa fille discutaient

- Alors comme ça, Booth joue les gardes-malade ? Puis tu l'invites à rester chez toi avant ton départ et enfin, vous allez vivre sous le même toit ?

- Comment sais-tu que je n'étais pas bien …. Ah oui, Angela ! Tu l'as croisé à l'Institut, c'est ça ! répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Effectivement. Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu ne dis rien, tu tentes de cacher les choses, mais au final, tu agis à l'opposé. Tu sais, tu devrais moins réfléchir et plus laisser ton instinct agir.

- Je suis une scientifique papa, j'analyse, je rationnalise. L'instinct c'est quelques chose que Booth a, moi pas ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas scientifique donc non quantifiable, analysable, concret, donc pas logique pour moi. Je vais mettre la table, Booth revint. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Bière, vin ?

- Je prendrai bien une bière ! Fit son père désarçonné par la tirade.

- Moi aussi Bones s'il vous plait !

- Je vous apporte cela.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans le salon à discuter tandis que Brennan mettait la table.

- Alors Booth, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de vivre bientôt avec ma fille ?...Fit-il malicieusement. Vous savez, elle a un sacré caractère et elle n'a pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un ! Cela ne risque pas d'être facile tous les jours pour vous. Et il éclata de rire.

Le repas arriva ensuite, et ils se mirent à table

- Alors dites-moi comment est votre future maison ?

- Il y a un une belle cuisine spacieuse, avec au centre, une unité de cuisson et un grand plan de travail, dans un style très moderne. Commença Bones.

- Un grand séjour avec baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. Une partie pelouse et un petit potager. J'avoue avoir hâte de tenter quelques cultures ! Continua Booth enchanté.

- Un coin salon dont les éclairages sont magnifiques dès que la nuit tombe. Poursuivit Brennan, la voix ravie. Tu sais, je crois que Booth devra se batte pour la salle de bain ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant car elle a tout ce que je voulais installer dans quelques mois ici !

- Et enfin, trois belles chambres, comme cela Parker aura la sienne. Une pour Bones, la plus grande pour qu'elle puisse y installer son bureau aussi, et la mienne.

- Chacun votre chambre ? Répondit Max, le sourire moqueur.

- Tu as oublié le garage qui peut accueillir deux voitures de bonne taille. Reprit Booth sans relever la remarque de Max.

- Bien sûr chacun notre chambre papa, que sous-entends-tu? Demanda Brennan alors que Booth lui avait très bien compris et regardait Max d'un air de chien battu, le suppliant du regard de ne pas insister dans cette direction. En plus, à son grand damne, il venait de tutoyer Bones sans le vouloir. Il guetta une réaction qui ne vint pas finalement mais intercepta le clin d'œil de Max

- Rien rien ma puce, répondit son père, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Et qui, lui, avait remarqué le changement subtil du Vous au Tu. Cette maison semble magnifique. Parker sera content, il aura sa propre chambre et un jardin. Je pense que vous aussi Booth, vous y serez très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

**a suivre ...credi prochain**


	18. Chapter 18 ou 3 semaines

**Hello les filles et merci pour vos petits comms qui font plaisir**

**probèmes deouis ercredi pour être en phase avec mon loging, par la force des choses j'ai décalé, alors la suite mercredi ou samedi?**

**donnez votre avis**

**voili la suite**

** Chapitre 18 ou 3 semaines**

Voilà, c'est le jour du départ de Brennan. Booth l'a emmené à l'aéroport, et bien sûr Angela les a accompagnés. - trois semaines sans ma meilleure amie, ca va être long, mais cela va permettre de mettre les choses en place pour la future colocation entre ces deux là. Se dit Angela.

- Trois semaines sans Bones, ca va être long, mais cela va permettre de me préparer à notre vie commune…notre vie commune …. mais je dis n'importe quoi moi... on va juste vivre en colocation …. Se disait Booth de son côté, en écoutant les deux jeunes femmes discuter encore à côtés de lui.

- Tu prends soin de toi ma Chérie et tu m'appelles tous les soirs pour me dire comment ça se passe, je te raconterai le déménagement !

- Bien sûr Angie, ne t'inquiète pas, et surtout, tu as bien noté ce que je voulais garder comme affaires pour la maison, et c...

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tout, hein Booth? Répondit Angela en serrant son amie dans ses bras et lançant un clin d'œil au bel agent.

- Merci pour votre aide ces derniers jours Booth, et aussi de vous occuper du déménagement. Je sais qu'il y aura du boulot et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de vous laissez vous charger de tout sans moi, mais cette mission, je ne pouv...Fit-elle un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Pas de problème Bones, je sais que ça compte pour vous d'aller là-bas, et puis il y aura Angela, Jack et des amis à moi, tout se passera très bien.

Booth s'approcha alors de Bones et la serra dans ses bras. S'enivrant au passage, de son délicieux parfum. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite de la sentir si proche.

- Faites attention à vous quand même, et si besoin, hésitez pas à m'appeler. Fit-il en lui levant le menton d'un geste tendre.

- Je sais m'occuper de moi Booth et vous le savez très bien, mais merci quand même. Répondit Brennan en se séparant de son ami et baissant les yeux, troublée. Le dernier appel pour son vol venait de se faire entendre.

Elle se retourna, prit ses affaires et leur dit un dernier au revoir en leur souriant.

- Allez Booth, trois semaines ça va vite passer, surtout avec tout ce qu'on a faire. Dit Angela en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de ce dernier et glissant son bras sous le sien.

Quelques jours plus tard, le déménagement commença. Jack avait trouvé de la place pour les meubles que Brennan ne pouvait pas garder.

Booth avait quant à lui, commencait le déménagement de ses propres affaires, grâce à certains de ses amis, qui d'ailleurs en profitaient pour le taquiner sur le fait qu'il allait vivre en colocation avec sa partenaire.

- Alors, tu vas enfin pouvoir être 24h/24 avec ta P-A-R-T-E-N-A-I-R-E

- Ouais déjà que t'arrête pas de nous en parler ... le pire c'est que tu ne nous l'as toujours pas présentée, à part la photo que t'as d'elle chez toi, on ne l'a jamais vu. Mais bon elle est sacrément ... waoua.. je ne sais pas si je pourrai être uniquement son colocataire et partenaire...

- J'espère que t'as d'autres projets que d'être son simple coloca...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, vous allez me lâchez là ? Vous êtes venu pour m'aider à déménager, pas pour me chambrer? répondit Booth à ses amis sur un ton énervé. En effet, il en avait déjà assez avec Angela qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble, il fallait qu'il pense à la façon dont il allait faire pour enfin réussir à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Angela, aidée de Jack et Max avaient commencé le déménagement de Brennan.

- Et bien, ils ont enfin franchi la phase 6 ... mais bon, comme d'habitude ils font tout l'envers... Dit tout à coup Angela

- Mais de quelle phase parlez-vous Angela ? Demanda Max

- 1 on passe la nuit ensemble, 2 on passe le week-end, 3 on s'échange les clés, 4 petits week-end en amoureux, 5 quelques jours de vacances, suivis fatalement par 6 habiter avec l'autre !

- Angela tu recommences avec ces histoires. Tu sais que Brennan t'a dit que c'est anthropologiquement incorrect et que ca n'existe pas d'après elle.

- Oui oui Jack, c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison

- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous Angela surenchérit Max. Mais bon, au moins ils ont une phase, comme vous dites... et s'ils font les choses dans le sens inverse des autres… et bien soit, pourquoi pas ! Booth est vraiment un homme bien, et je souhaite que ma petite fille puisse avoir un homme comme lui à ses côtés, elle le mérite !

Pendant ce temps, au Chili, les choses étaient légèrement plus compliquées que prévu pour le Docteur Brennan. En effet, cette dernière après avoir identifié quelques dépouilles dont l'état étaient déjà bien avancées, vu la chaleur elle avait été appelée pour aider dans des recherches de survivants.

Après plusieurs heures infructueuses, Brennan se trouvait assise, un peu à l'écart des autres personnes, un peu désemparée de n'avoir réussi qu'à retrouver, jusqu'ici que des corps sans vie. Plonger dans un profond désarroi, elle releva soudain la tête, tous les sens en alerte. Se trainant, en équilibre parmi les décombres vers la source des gémissements, elle stoppa net. Elle se redressa vivement puis.

- Il y a quelqu'un part ici, venez vite. Fit- elle maintenant le cœur battant.

Un secouriste arriva immédiatement mais Brennan s'était déjà engagée dans l'immeuble en ruine.

- Ok je vois quelque chose, je vais m'en rapprocher. Expliqua-t-elle au secouriste resté à l'extérieur.

- D'accord, mais faites attention, si besoin on enverra quelqu'un à votre place. Ordonna l'homme.

Après plusieurs minutes à ramper au sol, passant dans des espaces, où, d'après elle, aucun homme n'aurait pu passer vu l'étroitesse, elle arriva enfin aux côtés d'une jeune femme.

Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous allez ?

- Fuuuuuuuuuuu, Feuuuuuuuuu, je m'appelle Maria, ça va, mais je crois qu'elle – en mettant son main sur son ventre – elle veut sortir, et je ne pense pas qu'elle va attendre beaucoup.

Brennan ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'abdomen tendu de la future maman. Une vague de panique s'empara d'elle à l'idée d'être seule à pouvoir aider dans une situation aussi délicate.

S'obligeant à reprendre son calme. Instinctivement elle calqua sa respiration sur la sienne. S'aperçut-elle surprise.

- Je vais accoucher, et je ne pense pas que vous auriez le temps de me sortir de là avant qu... Aiiiiiiiiiiii Feuuuu Feuuuuu – avant qu'elle arrive, vous êtes docteur non ? La jeune femme pleine de confiance.

- Euh … oui, mais docteur en anthropologie, pas médecin généraliste ou gynécologue ou obstétricien. Mais ça va aller, on va s'en sortir ! Répondant au sourire crispé par la douleur de l'étrangère. Des yeux, elle scruta la pénombre, listant en esprit ce dont elle devrait avoir besoin puis revint sur ses pas toujours en rampant. J'ai une femme enceinte, prête à accoucher ici, essayez de me ramener de l'eau, et surtout que tout le monde s'éloigne du bâtiment, on va éviter qu'il ne écroule tant qu'on est là dessous et tant que l'enfant n'est pas né. Dit-elle plus fort pour le secouriste à l'extérieur.

- Ok je vous amène de l'eau, j'ai vu que c'était étroit, mais je vous fais passer ça, dites-nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Après plusieurs minutes, de l'eau ainsi que du matériel médical avaient été amené à Brennan, ainsi que plusieurs couvertures, et l'accouchement commença.

C'est vraiment dingue ça, totalement irrationnel, moi, une grande anthropologue, suis en train d'accoucher un enfant … c'est dingue … comment puis-je faire une chose pareille ? … Respire Brennan, respire, tu vas t'en sortir, allez, on continu. Se disait-elle afin de se rassurer. C'est le moment de te rappeler tes deux premières années de médecine Temp !

- Bon, vous semblez connaître les méthodes pour vous détendre et respirer comme il faut. Je vais regarder comment cela se présente. Dit Brennan en auscultant la jeune femme. Elle posa ses paumes sur le ventre rebondi et calcula mentalement les divers indicateurs d'un accouchement éminent.

- Oui, j'ai suivi des cours d'accouchement. Je vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, on va continuer à respirer tranquillement et je regarderai au fur et à mesure comment cela se passe. Dit-elle en souriant à la jeune maman.

- Feuuuuu Feuuuu vous avez des enfants ?

- Non ! Répondit la scientifique en baissant les yeux. Disons que je ne pense pas être faite pour être mère, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de froid et je ne comprends pas les gens. De plus, avec la société dans laquelle nous vivons, je ne pense pas que mettre un enf... enfin je ne veux pas dire cela pour vous, c'est surtout que je ne pense pas être faite pour être mère, je ne saurai pas donner tout l'amour nécessaire à un enfant.

- Feuuuuu Feuuuuu je pense que si justement …. Feuuuu Feuuuu

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si vous vous posez ces questions Aiiiiiiiiiii Feuuuuuuuu c'est que justement vous savez ce qu'il faut pour un enfant, que l'amour est important. Quand j'ai appris pour ma grossesse, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était de savoir si j'allais être une bonne mère... Feuuuuuuuu Feuuuuuu … mais en sentant ce petit être grandir en moi, j'ai aussi senti tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, grandir !

Brennan fut surprise par ces paroles et restât quelques instants dans ses pensées

Après plusieurs minutes, et après avoir vérifié les constantes de la mère, ainsi la dilatation du passage de celle-ci, Brennan commençait à voir la tête du bébé.

- Ca y est, je vois le haut du crâne. S'exclama Brennan. Allez poussez, ….Encore, oui, c'est bien ! Vous pouvez respirez. Brennan se sentait comme ivre. Son excitation montait à mesure que l'instant approchait. Vous êtes prête ? Aller on inspire, on expire ! Oui allez, maintenant ! Poussez, poussez, encore, encore..encore, encore, encore. Elle criait ses ordres, motivant la mère, presque à bout de force, épuisée sous effort, elle-même, le souffle court.

Puis, tout à coup, on entendit les premiers cris de l'enfant, expulsé de son cocon maternel. Brennan en prenant cette petite fille dans ses bras eu une larme et sentit en elle quelques chose revivre... l'amour, la tendresse. Elle tenta de contrôler le tremblement inexplicable qui s'emparait de tout son corps. Elle attrapa un drap dont elle entoura le nouveau né avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable.

- Tenez, prenez votre fille dans vos bras, Maria ! En déposant l'enfant sur la poitrine de sa maman. Celle-ci semblait bouleversée et pleurait d'émotion en déposant ses lèvres sur la petite tête duveteuse, les yeux déjà plein d'un amour infini. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Osa Brennan, interrompant ainsi ce premier face à face.

- Vous m'avez dit vous appeler Tempérance, n'est- ce pas docteur ? Puis-je donner ce nom à ma fille ?

- Bien sûr, j'en serai très honorée ! Répondit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Ces larmes étaient des larmes de joie. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait aidé un enfant à naitre, de part son métier, elle n'avait pas travaillé sur un mort, mais sur une naissance. Ce moment si fabuleux où un être prend vie, la joie que l'on ressent, le bonheur, cette impression que rien ne peut arriver, que tout est fabuleux.

Ce moment avait été, pour les deux jeunes femmes, un moment éprouvant mentalement, mais aussi, et surtout merveilleux et magnifique. Un de ces moments magiques, bien que la magie n'existait pas d'après l'anthropologue, un moment extraourdinaire que l'on oublie jamais.

A cet instant, Tempérance Brennan sentit beaucoup de ses certitudes explosées comme des éruptions solaires.

**à suivre ...credi prochain ou samedi. à vous de voir**


	19. Chapter 19 ou pensées

**merci à celles qui ont laissé quelques comms. et pardon pour les fautes laissées, j'ai du me tromper de fichier, oups, de plus ma correctrice à plein de boulot, snif**

je regrette sincèrement que si peu de lecteurs laissent juste quelques mots. de moins en moins, en fait. est-ce que l'histoire ne vous plait pas, tout simplement? 

bon, la suite tout de même

**Chapitre 19 ou Pensées**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Brennan avait aidé à mettre au monde le nouveau né. Deux jours que ce moment ne faisait que se répéter inlassablement dans son esprit. Les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sous sa tête, allongée sur le petit lit de camp, elle revoyait ses mêmes images passées en boucles derrière ses paupières.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un moment comme celui-ci puisse exister. Ces quelques minutes merveilleuses, magiques qui vont bouleverser une vie à jamais. Lorsqu'elle avait pris cette petite fille dans ses bras avant de la donner à sa mère, elle avait ressenti toutes sortes de sentiments, d'émotions, se mêler en elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient :

Bonheur : de voir la vie prendre le dessus sur la mort alors qu'autour d'eux tout semblait désolé et détruit.

Joie : de découvrir ce petit être se mouvoir contre son cœur et agripper son doigt avec force.

Délice d'entendre les premiers cris de ce nouveau- né, pleurs qui manifestaient son envie de vivre.

Plaisir d'avoir participé à cet événement si particulier.

Bien-être de recueillir une si petite chose dans ses bras et d'en avoir le cœur retourné.

Voilà bien une chose étrange pour notre anthropologue que sentir le bien-être la traverser alors qu'elle avait toujours réfuté l'idée qu'un enfant puisse rendre une vie encore plus accomplie, encore plus pleine. Jusqu'ici ce n'était que les études puis le travail. La recherche parfois, presque désespérée, de la vérité qui la motivait jour après jour. Et pourtant, depuis quarante-huit heures…ces priorités semblaient être moins vitales ! Tous ces sentiments qui les remplaçaient, tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit.

Booth lui avait expliqué un jour, qu'avoir un enfant était la plus belle chose au monde, comme un accomplissement de soi. Elle lui avait répondu que dans la société actuelle, il fallait être dingue pour faire naitre un enfant avec toutes les difficultés que cela engendrait. Bien sûr, il avait levé les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Maintenant elle commençait à mieux comprendre son point de vue.

Elle se souvenait aussi du regard qu'avec eu Booth, lors du premier Noël à l'Institut. Cette lueur de tristesse de ne pas pouvoir être avec son fils et surtout son regard lorsqu'il avait vu Parker arriver devant la porte vitrée. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris mais maintenant elle réalisait tout l'amour que Booth avait pour son garçon. Ce regard qui le rendait heureux en voyant son enfant.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit, les mains posées sur son ventre.

xxxxx

Deux jours. Plus que deux jours avant qu'elle ne rentre. Se disait Booth à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il repensait à la façon dont les choses avaient évolué entre eux.

Au début, il avait trouvé Tempérance Brennan, froide et distante mais il s'était bien rendu compte que derrière cette façade, cette carapace, une légère flamme brulait encore. La vie l'avait tellement abimée qu'elle s'était soustraite aux émotions, ne voulant plus souffrir. Au fil du temps il l'avait vu évoluer, s'ouvrir aux autres, aux sentiments et il espérait bien que cela allait continuer ainsi. Brennan, peu à peu, s'effaçait pour laisser place à Bones.

Ils avaient passé des moments d'immenses complicités mais aussi fait de tragiques événements. Ils avaient pu voir leur relation de partenaires se muer en amitié sincère, se faisant de plus en plus confiance. Bones, le laissait peu à peu pénétrer sa carapace en lui parlant de son enfance, de sa vie, des moments durs qu'elle a pu traverser. Il se demandait si vivre en colocation avec elle allait lui permettre de briser cette muraille à jamais. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir ou la braquer, il voulait simplement faire partie intégrante de sa vie.

Lui aussi s'endormit sur ces pensées, tout habillé, sur le lit de sa coéquipière qui lui manquait horriblement.

xxxxx

- Je me demande si je ferai une bonne mère, un jour ? Mais en suivant le raisonnement de Booth, pour avoir un enfant, il faut un père et pas uniquement un géniteur idéal. Bien qu'anthropologiquement parlant les géniteurs, des mâles alpha ont une tendance certaine à vouloir prendre le dessus sur leur femelle. Cette fois, je pense que Booth a raison – Mettre son cerveau au point mort et son cœur en cinquième ! Tout de même, suis-je faite pour avoir une famille ? Un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime ? Un enfant… plusieurs enfants ? Moi qui suis si asociale, froide et distance ! Serai-je capable de donner assez d'amour à un enfant pour que celui-ci ne se sente pas abandonné ou mal-aimé ? Lorsque Booth ou Angela en parle, tout semble si simple pour eux. Parfois je leur envie cette faculté qu'ils ont à aimer les autres sans demi-mesure ! Tout simplement !

Moi je rationnalise tout, je quantifie, j'analyse ! Hors avec un enfant, il faut être prêt à aimer totalement, sans limite. Prête à s'abandonner corps et âme pour lui. Depuis quelques jours, je me surprends à penser que je pourrai faire cela. Que je pourrai me laisser aller à moins travailler si une famille m'attendait à la maison, si je sentais un enfant grandir en moi. Mais le suis-je vraiment… Prête ?

C'est sur ces pensées que Brennan passait sa dernière nuit au Chili.

xxxx

Demain. Enfin c'est demain qu'elle rentre. Il faut vraiment que je fasse évoluer les choses. Tout est prêt, la maison est finie, Angela récupère Parker demain afin de lui faire la surprise… Parker... je sais qu'il adore Bones mais elle ? Comment voit-elle mon fils. On va vivre ensemble, cela veut donc dire qu'ils vont passer du temps ensemble, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Parfois elle entre dans de telles explications que ça me donne le tournis, j'espère qu'elle sera plus « simple » avec lui. Je pense qu'elle apprécie mon fils elle nous avait bien permis d'utiliser sa piscine dans son ancien appartement, simplement pour faire plaisir à Parker. Mais cela sera différent, elle sera avec nous. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. Fit-il dans un soupir. Que les choses vont bien se passer. Parker et Bones sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse mon possible pour que tout aille pour le mieux.

Une dernière nuit puis elle sera là, juste près de moi ! Vous serez juste là. Fit-il en souriant à la l'armoire toute vitrée.


	20. Chapter 20 ou retour

**merci à TempBrennan, crocdu74,nath16,lowBB et mimonoon. **

bien sûr que Bones a un coeur bien plus gros qu'elle ne le pense. elle manque juste confiance...plus en elle aux autres, hein!

Il semble que j'ai définitivement perdu petite chouchou, snif...même en ayant changé le jour de publication.

et ce nouveau retard s'explique. impossible de joindre mon loging, le site ne me reconnaissait pas! du coup, j'ai un retard monstre dans mes comms!

bon trêve de discours, la suite!

**Chapitre 20 ou Retour**

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait à Washington, Tempérance Brennan était en pleine réflexion sur les derniers événements de sa vie. En y repensant bien, les choses avaient tout de même pas mal évolué, aussi bien ici à Washington du point de vue matériel et financier, que dans son esprit.

Cohabiter avec Booth …je me suis encore laissé embarquer dans les idées farfelues d'Angela. Déjà qu'il est surprotecteur vis-à-vis de moi, qu'est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir donner une fois que nous vivrons ensemble…Vivre ensemble… Non ce n'est pareil. Ton dernier essai de vie commune était avec Peter ! Là, nous serons simplement colocataires… partenaires, amis et colocataires ! C'est sur ces pensées que le Docteur Brennan posa les pieds sur le sol américain sans vraiment porter d'attention sur les gens autour d'elle.

- Bones ! Bones ! rah, mais elle ne m'entend pas ou quoi ?

Tout à coup, Brennan sentit une main sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées et immédiatement elle se raidit, attrapa cette main, la retourna pour la mettre derrière le dos de son agresseur ….

- Booth ? Mais que faites-vous là ? La surprise fut totale lorsqu'elle reconnue son agresseur.

- Bonjour Bones et bon retour ! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir mais pourriez-vous me lâcher. Ce n'est pas que je déteste que vous vous montriez affectueuse mais disons… que ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voyais nos retrouvailles. La voix semblait un peu moqueuse.

Elle s'empourpra et lâcha immédiatement sa main. Il se tourna enfin vers elle et lui sourit.

- Désolée Booth. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici c'est Angela qui devait venir me récupérer. Fit-elle embarrassée.- Et je crois que j'étais un peu ailleurs !

- Elle a eu un empêchement et m'a demandé de passer. Répondit Booth en se baissant pour attraper les sacs de Bones. Dieu que c'était bon de la revoir pourtant elle semblait… différente…

En se relevant, il sentit des bras l'entourer très fort, c'était Brennan.

- Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir Booth, et merci d'être venu me chercher. Où allons-nous ?

Il allait lâcher les sacs afin de répondre à son étreinte, mais visiblement il n'avait pas été assez rapide tant il était surpris, car déjà elle avait mis fin à son geste. Geste qui d'ailleurs l'étonnait ! Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'elle se jette ainsi dans ses bras ? Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Bones. C'est plutôt lui qui faisait ça habituellement. Ces trois semaines au Chili avaient du être éprouvantes !

- Et merci de porter mes affaires Booth. Dit-elle encore dans un sourire. Mais vous savez, je peux très bien m'en charger toute seule, je l'ai bien fait jusqu'à présent.

- Oui oui, je sais, vous n'avez besoin de personne, vous savez vous défendre toute seule, vous …

- Oui, mais merci quand même, je suis plutôt exténuée par le vol et cette mission donc merci d'être aussi gentleman. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Booth n'en revenait pas… vraiment ces trois semaines n'avaient dû ne pas être faciles, pour qu'elle agisse ainsi.

Après ¾ d'heure de route, Booth et Brennan arrivaient enfin chez eux.

- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! Le plaisir vibrait dans sa voix.

- Les clés de la maison, je pense que cela vous sera utile. Dit-il en lui faisant son fameux sourire charmeur.- A vous l'honneur. Continua-t-il en la pressant d'avancer, une main dans le bas de son dos. Cela m'a tellement manqué de la voir, de l'effleurer, d'entendre sa voix, elle a beau être fatiguée, elle n'en reste pas moins belle !

Booth sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi. Chez soi, ça sonne plutôt bien effectivement, pensa-t-il en lui tendant au passage le trousseau.

Brennan mit la clef dans la serrure mais juste avant d'entrer, elle inspira très fort, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa la porte.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, Angela lui sauta au cou dés qu'elle franchit le seuil.

- Bon retour chez toi ma Chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Angie, on s'est eu au téléphone tous les soirs ! fit Brennan en riant.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Répondit Angéla avec le sourire en relâchant son amie.

- Bonjour docteur Bones.

- Parker ? Salut bonhomme. Ca va ? Je suis heureuse de te voir. Dit-elle avec le sourire en s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du garçon. La maison et ta chambre te plaisent ?

- Oh oui, la maison est super, y a un jardin et ma chambre, papa l'a troooop bien décorée, tu veux la voir ? répondit le blondinet en se jetant dans les bras de Brennan.

- Tout à l'heure si tu veux. Je vais déjà dire bonjour à tout le monde. Répondit-elle tout sourire après que le petit garçon l'est relâchée. Sa main caressa la joue du gamin pour atténuer son empressement.

- Ok, mais faut absolument que tu la vois hein ?

Booth et Angela se regardaient, étonnés de cet échange assez inattendu de la part de Brennan.

- Ma puce, alors le Chili, c'était bien ?

- Bonjour Papa, oui, c'était vraiment très bien. J'ai appris énormément de choses. s'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

C'est ainsi que commença le début cette fin d'après-midi. Après quelques temps, Booth proposa à Brennan de visiter la maison, afin de voir l'aménagement qu'ils avaient fait tous ensembles.

- Je vais lui faire faire le tour Booth, pendant que vous préparez le repas. Enchaina immédiatement Angela, impatiente d'entendre tous les détails des trois dernières semaines et de lui raconter toutes ses anecdotes.

- Donc le salon, mais tu avais remarqué. On a pris ton canapé, comme cela avait été décidé. Et Booth a insisté pour y mettre ton énorme bibliothèque. Commença Angela.

- Je lui avais dit qu'une petite suffirait, que je rangerais le reste dans ma chambre, mais bon, ca donne du cachet à la pièce. Fit Brennan agréablement surprise.- D'ailleurs, d'où vient cette bibliothèque ?

- Cadeau de Jack. On va voir la salle à manger ? Les meubles de Booth, on a repeint aussi comme tu vois ! Couleur chocolat, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Booth, mais il a accepté. Ca rend cette pièce encore plus chaleureuse. Ah ! Booth à mis la table aussi pour ce soir. Il s'est servi de ta vaisselle, je lui ai affirmé que cela ne poserait pas de problème. C'est sympa tu ne trouves pas

- Hum hum, effectivement c'est splendide. Répondit Brennan un petit sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

- La cuisine, Booth a tout choisi, j'espère que cela te convient. Il a opté pour quelque chose de simple, claire te connaissant, il a pensé que ce serait mieux ! Simple et fonctionnel. N'est-ce-pas Booth ?

- Oui Angela, et d'ailleurs merci encore de m'avoir aidé pour tout ça. Répondit ce dernier qui était en train de préparer le repas. J'espère avoir bien choisi Bones, j'ai tenté de trouver quelque chose vous ressemblant, histoire que vous vous sentiez chez vous. Continua-t-il avec son sourire charmeur et emprisonnant ses yeux si bleus.

- C'est parfait Booth, merci. Mais j'espère aussi que cela vous convient ? Nous sommes chez nous ! Il ne faut pas que vous choisissiez uniquement en foncti…

- Ca me plait Bones, ne vous inquiétez pas et Parker aussi m'a aidé à choisir, donc ça nous plait à tous les trois !

Angela avait déjà tiré le bras de son amie afin de continuer la visite, rompant le contact de leurs yeux.

- Docteur Bones, je peux te montrer ma chambre ?

- D'accord Parker. Répondit-elle alors que le petit garçon lui avait pris la main et l'entrainait dans sa chambre.

- Tadaaaa ! Ma chambre ! Tu as vu, il y a des supers posters de voitures, là mes jouets, là un poster de Spiderman. Mon lit, mon bureau. Regarde, papa m'a même acheté un nouveau circuit, et l…

- Parker, je reviens dans deux minutes ! Tu continueras à tout m'expliquer ! D'accord bonhomme ? Dit-elle en souriant et sortant de la chambre, laissant le garçon étonné et pensif. Mais deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, avec une boite en main.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ça te plairait !

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? C'est génial Docteur Bones. Lui répondit l'enfant en prenant la boite et embrassant Brennan sur la joue.

Angela était plus qu'étonnée par l'attention de son amie.

- Wouaaa une voiture téléguidée, c'est génial ! En plus, elle ressemble à la voiture de papa, c'est trop bien ! Je peux aller lui montrer ?

- Bien sûr Parker, vas-y, Angela va me faire visiter le reste de la maison en attendant. On continu Angie ?

- Hein, euh oui oui Brennie. Donc la salle de bain, mais bon elle n'a pas bougé. La chambre de Booth.

Angela ouvrit la porte laissant ainsi le passage à son amie sur cette chambre. Une armoire moderne où était suspendu un costard, un lit 2 personnes avec de magnifiques draps en soie, une table de chevet de chaque côté.

- Ca ressemble assez à Booth, simple et apaisant. Dit simplement Brennan.

- Oui tu as raison, on va voir ta chambre ? Elle est juste à côté. Dit Angela avec un sourire diabolique. Ca sera plus facile pour vous hein ? !

- Angela, de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends pas.

- Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr ma chérie. Et voilà !

La chambre était un peu plus grande que les précédentes, le lit à gauche au centre du mur était, lui aussi, recouvert de draps en soie bleu nuit.

- Cadeau de Booth les draps ! Dit immédiatement Angela en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie.

De très belles lampes étaient disposées sur les tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit, permettant de donner une ambiance romantique et agréable à la pièce. A la droite du lit, une commode à miroir avec tous le nécessaire pour se maquiller. Prés de la fenêtre, le bureau de Brennan. Et enfin, en face du lit, une immense armoire avec des glaces, sur toute la façade. La pièce, baignée dans la lueur de fin de journée, la rendait magnifique, presque magique. Tempérance s'y sentie immédiatement bien.

- C'est Booth et moi qui avons décidé de l'emplacement de chaque meuble. J'espère que ca te plait?

- C'est magnifique. Mais dis-moi où est passé mon armoire ? Et cette commode n'est pas à moi. Répondit, sur un ton un peu sec, Brennan.

- Ah et j'ai changé ton armoire … la tienne était quelque peu .. petite et tu n'avais même pas de miroir pour te préparer ! Devant l'air suspicieux de Brenn. Je sais ! Je sais ! Tu m'avais fait une liste, mais bon, comment veux-tu faire pour être présentable et laissez Booth bouche-bée si tu ne peux même pas te voir et te préparer dans ta chambre. Franchement ce n'est pas en te baladant les cheveux en pagaille et mal habillée que tu vas le mettre dans ton lit. Fit l'artiste en pointant un doigt menaçant sous le nez de Brennan.

- Angela ! Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ça ! On est partenaire, c'est tout !

- Oui Oui Brennie, tu me l'as assez dit, mais MOI, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas tout. Et TOI aussi ! Seulement tu refuses toujours de l'admettre. Répondit cette dernière, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Bon retournons au salon, le repas doit bientôt être prêt. Fit-elle en conclusion et pour empêcher son amie nier encore.

- Bones, il ne fallait pas. Parker a déjà été assez gâté ces dernier temps ! Entre moi, Angela, Jack et même Max je pense qu'i…

- Ca me fait plaisir Booth, et je n'ai pas pu résister en la voyant. Et regardez, il a l'air content non ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon, fier de montrer à tous les invités son dernier gadget.

Elle m'étonnera toujours se dit Booth.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Répondit l'agent, sourire aux lèvres de l'attention de sa partenaire pour son fils.- Allez maintenant, à table tout le monde. Lança-t-il plus fort

et voili, Brennan est chez elle... la suite vendredi


	21. Chapter 21 ou début

**merci à celles qui ont la gentillesse de laisser quelques mots . **

**tard mais voici la suite. bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21 ou Début **

- Et bien ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai réussi. Il est 7h00 et elle dort encore, heureusement que Parker est là et qu'il n'a école qu'à 8h, sinon elle m'aurait fait l'emmener à 6h30, comme habitude, à l'Institut. Elle a besoin de repos, ça lui fera du bien. Se disait Booth en repensant à sa conversation avec sa partenaire le jour précédent.

- Booth, je commence toujours à 6h30, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

- Bones, pensez à Parker, je ne vais pas le lever à 5h parce que VOUS voulez aller travailler. Et puis, vous venez à peine de revenir, et vos horaires réglementaires ne débutent qu'à 8h, donc on partira pour déposer Parker à l'école pour 7h45 et après je vous déposerai à l'Institut.

- Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas Booth ? Répondit-elle l'air faussement exaspéré

Franchement cette femme l'étonnerait et l'amuserait toujours.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et quelques secondes plus tard à nouveau une autre.

- Bones vient de se lever, je vais aller m'occuper de Parker. Se dit Booth en entrant dans la chambre de son fils

- Bonjour Parker, bonjour Booth, bien dormis?

- Bonjour Docteur Bones. Oui super bien dormi. Répondit le garçon en souriant avant de prendre son bol de chocolat.

- Pancakes Bones ? Tout frais ! Continua Booth tout sourire.

- Vous savez bien je ne déjeune pas le matin, Booth.

- Oui je sais mais je me suis donné du mal alors vous pourriez me faire plaisir. Dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

Elle s'assit alors à la table sans répondre, Booth lui déposa une tasse de café et elle se servit un pancake, ce qui illumina les yeux de Booth, content d'avoir réussi à faire céder l'anthropologue.

- Délicieux Booth, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des talents dans ce domaine.

- Vous êtes loin de tout savoir de moi Bones, je risque de vous surprendre… Répondit-il plein de sous-entendu dans la voix en faisant un clin d'œil à sa coéquipière.

Cela eu pour effet de la mettre mal à l'aise ne comprenant pas très bien ce que Booth voulait dire par là.

Après avoir tout débarrassé, que chacun fut habillé et prêt, ils partirent. Booth déposa tout le monde à destination puis partit au Hoover. La journée se passa tranquillement Bones examinant des squelettes de l'âge de pierre tout en racontant aux fouines, ses trois semaines au Chili mais restant assez évasive sur les détails tandis que Booth lui, faisait de la paperasse.

Le soir venu, Booth passa prendre Bones à l'Institut et ils rentrèrent.

- Je prépare le repas ce soir Booth, étant donné que vous avez fait le petit déjeuné. Je vous dois bien ça pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mac-and-Cheese ça vous va ?

- Vous savez très bien que c'est mon plat préféré Bones. Répondit Booth en affichant un large sourire.

- De toute façon dès que l'on parle nourriture, on ne peut guère se tromper, n'est-ce pas. Lâcha Bones malicieuse

- Pas tout Bones, pas tout!

- Effectivement tout ce qui est gras, non équilibré et pas forcément bon pour l'organisme vous convient. Ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent pratiquement de la même façon, Booth se levait un peu avant Brennan afin de faire le petit déjeuné. Il avait constaté que lorsqu'il s'en occupait, il arrivait toujours à faire avaler quelque chose à sa coéquipière et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour Booth cela lui permettait de bien commencer la journée en observant le sourire de sa partenaire et en discutant de leur journée à venir. Le soir, il cherchait Brennan à l'Institut et soit passaient ensemble chercher un plat Thaï à emporter ou Bones cuisinait.

Les jours ensemble se passaient plutôt bien et Booth faisait son possible pour que leur vie en colocation aille pour le mieux.

Une nuit, Booth n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il se lève donc en caleçon et arrivé dans la cuisine, se serre un verre de lait. Voyant de la lumière au salon, il décide donc d'aller l'éteindre mais arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il voit Bones, assise en indien sur le canapé, son portable sur les genoux. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de voir Bones à cet endroit qui lui fait monter le rouge aux joues, mais plutôt la tenue que porte l'anthropologue. En effet cette dernière porte une nuisette noir semi-transparente surlignée de dentelle bleu azur se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux. Booth en reste bouche-bée tant le spectacle lui semble surnaturel et merveilleux. Immédiatement son esprit se met à vagabonder. Il s'imagine déjà caressant sa partenaire, lui ôtant cette nuisette qui ne faisant que souligner ces magnifiques courbes, rien que cette pensées faisait naitre en lui une multitude de désirs et cela se remarquait facilement de par son anatomie.

Se sentant observée, Brennan se retourna et remarqua sa présence.

- Booth, j'espère ne pas vous avoir révéil… Bones ne fini pas sa phrase ayant justement constaté l'état de forme complète de son coéquipier. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement au visage et elle tourna sa tête pour fixer son écran.

Booth quant à lui n'avait pas tout de suite compris la réaction de sa partenaire, encore dans ses pensées…Ses pensées, à cet instant il baissa les yeux et comprit la gêne de Bones, ce qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise

- Euh .. oui…enfin non, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez réveillé Bones. J'avais simplement soif. Vous écrivez ? Je pensais qu'après l'histoire avec votre éditeur vous aviez laissé tomber l'écriture ? bredouilla-t-il pour combler le malaise.

Elle ne quittait pas son écran des yeux

- Oui et non, je jette juste quelques idées sur papier, au cas où

- Ok, je vais vous laisser alors. Mais ne tardez pas où vous serez épuisée demain. Bonne nuit Bones. Et il partit dans sa chambre, en ayant, précédemment, jeté un dernier regard à sa partenaire afin de bien garder cette fabuleuse image en tête.

- Vraiment Booth parfois tu es un vrai gamin .. comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour fantasmer encore plus … comme si tu n'imaginais pas déjà assez de choses comme ça. Se disait-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre, repartant directement dans les pensées qu'il avait eu en voyant SA Bones dans cette tenue

Un soir tandis que Booth arrivait à l'Institut, comme à l'accoutumé, il chercha Brennan dans son bureau, sur la plate-forme, et au final se retrouva dans le bureau d'Angela.

- Bonsoir Angela, vous n'auriez pas vu Bones ? Je ne la trouve nulle part

- Elle est partie il y a ½ heures Booth. Elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas l'attendre, un rendez-vous important, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Lui répondit Angela tout en prenant son sac pour, elle aussi, quitter l'Institut.

- Ah … ok … je .elle … elle ne m'a rien dit ce matin ni à midi. Je viens la chercher tous les soirs ces jours-ci. Enfin bon, je connais Bones, elle aime bien avoir son indépendance…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Booth, vous la reverrai chez VOUS. Répondit Angela un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez pas vu de la journée, n'est –ce pas. Continua-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de l'Institut.

- 21h, non mais il est déjà 21h et elle n'est toujours pas là …. Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Rahhh j'aurais dû venir la chercher plutôt, je ne serai pas là à l'attendre en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage..

- Qu'est-ce qu'un lion a avoir dans tout ça Booth ?

Booth se retourne et voit sa partenaire rentrer.

- Bones, enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter. Oh, vous avez l'air exténué Bones. J'ai fait le repas… enfin j'ai cherché du Thaï, on va manger ?

- Vous m'avez attendu pour diner Booth. J'avais pourtant dit à Angela de vous prévenir de ne pas m'attendre. Je suis navrée mais je ne tiens plus debout, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas

- Euh .. non bien sûr…Angela m'a fait passer le message, mais j'ai quand même tenu à vous attendre. Mais allez dormir, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et puis ça m'en fera plus pour moi. Dit-il plein d'humour afin de faire sourire sa partenaire, ce qui fonctionna.

- Vous et la nourriture. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon appétit et Bonne nuit Booth

- Bonne nuit Bones, dormez bien.

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, il s'installa dans le canapé devant la télé pour manger, inquiet de la voir aussi fatiguée, en se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour être dans cet état

Le samedi, Booth avait Parker. Bones s'était jointe à eux pour faire un jeu de société, Monopoly

- Parker, tu devrais aider ton père, il ne semble pas très doué pour gagner de l'argent.

- Ben non, je t'aide toi c'est plus marrant de voir papa perdre. D'habitude il gagne toujours

- Non mais vous n'allez pas vous alliez contre moi ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas Booth ? Hein Parker ? Dit Brennan en faisant un clin d'œil au petit garçon

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, ainsi que la soirée. Au moment de mettre le garçon au lit.

- Docteur Bones, tu viens me lire une histoire ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela amuserait …. Avait commencé à répondre Booth

- D'accord Parker, tu vas dans ta chambre et choisies un livre. Je range les tasses et j'arrive.

Booth fut étonné de la réponse de sa partenaire. Elle avait accepté, tout sourire. Booth était heureux, depuis que Parker était arrivé, lui et sa partenaire s'étaient plutôt bien amusés, et semblaient très complices. Booth était à la fois étonné de voir sa coéquipière ainsi avec son fils, mais cela le rassura, il avait eu peur que cela se passe mal quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Le lundi suivant, Booth vint chercher Bones le soir, mais comme le vendredi précédent, elle était déjà partie, et le mercredi pareillement. La semaine suivante, même situation sur les mêmes soirées, tout cela commençait à inquiéter Booth, non pas qu'il soupçonne quelque chose de mal, mais plutôt que peut-être elle ait pu rencontrer quelqu'un.

... la suite vendredi, en espérant que cela vous plait toujours ...


	22. Chapter 22 ou questionnement

**merci à celles qui ont la gentillesse de laisser quelques mots . **

**tard mais voici la suite. bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 22 ou questionnement**

- Angela ce n'est pas possible, vous devez bien savoir ce qui arrive à Bones ? Elle vous en a forcément parlé, vous êtes sa meilleure amie, forcément vous sav…

- Booth, je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle ne veut rien me dire. Et vous connaissez Bren, quand elle ne veut rien dire, impossible d'avoir quoi que ce soit.

- Un mois Angela, ça fait un mois qu'elle disparait plusieurs heures, trois fois par semaine comme ça. Fit le fédéral en claquant des doigts comme l'aurait fait un magicien.

- Je ne sais pas moi Booth, elle a peut-être quelqu'un, ou alors elle s'est mise à un nouveau sport de combat, je l'ignore, elle est muette comme une tombe. J'ai beau essayer, mais rien, pas un mot, vous avez qu'à tenter vous, vous habitez ensemble, peut-être qu'elle vous en dira plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Booth tout en préparant le petit déjeuné pensait.

- Elle doit avoir quelqu'un c'est pas possible autrement.. si c'était un nouveau sport de combat, elle me l'aurait dit quand je lui ai demandé…. A part un nouveau petit ami, je ne vois pas … et si c'est ça .. qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi … bon faut déjà que j'en ai le cœur net.. Bones .. MA Bones avec un autre homme .. encore ….et moi qui suit toujours là à attendre .. à ne rien faire …. Arrête Seeley tu ne sais même pas encore si c'est ça …. Dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les pas se rapprocher.

- Bonjour Booth, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Bo..Bones, bonjour, moi très bien dormi et vous ?

- Oui merci très bien, en pleine forme pour attaquer ma journée. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

Tout en servant le petit déjeuné, Booth fixait Bones, se demandant s'il devait lui poser la question ou non.

- Qu'avez-vous Booth ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Euh .. nan nan … Bones si un jour vous avez besoin de la maison sans que je ne sois là… pour vous seule je veux dire, prévenez moi, je vous la laisserai, j'irai à l'hôtel ou ailleurs je verrai. Bien sûr sur un ton un peu gêné, tentant par ce biais de savoir si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ... votre présence ne me gène pas Booth, pourquoi cela serai-t-il le cas ? Ignorant vraisemblablement le sous-entendu

- Si vous voulez ramener quelqu'un ici Bones, dit-il le rouge lui montant aux pommettes, autant par gène que par colère de savoir Sa Bones dans les bras d'un autre

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela Booth ? Je n'ai pers… Puis son cerveau commença à tourner à deux cent %, elle réfléchit à une vitesse folle, se disant que si Booth lui demandait ça, peut-être était-ce lui qui voulait amener quelqu'un ici. Puis elle sentit comme une boule se former dans son estomac, ses joues s'enflammèrent sous le coup d'une colère indomptable. Sans plus réfléchir la scientifique se leva de sa chaise, sortit de la cuisine, le regard glacial, et s'enfuit avec raideur directement à la salle de bain, laissant Booth dans l'incompréhension la plus totale face à sa réaction. Trente minutes plus tard, elle et Booth montaient dans la voiture sans qu'elle n'ait desserré les dents. L'agent la dépose, elle descend, mais juste avant de refermer la porte pour le laisser aller au Hoover. Brennan d'une voix blanche lui assène :

- Booth, si vous avez besoin de la maison pour vous tout seul, il suffit de le demande, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot comme cela.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle claque la porte et s'engouffre dans l'Institut.

C'est tout juste si elle salua ses collègues, d'un pas pressé, elle entra dans le bureau d'Angela, referma la porte en la claquant et s'assit sur le canapé de l'artiste. Cette dernière avait regardé sa meilleure amie faire, mais n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Brennan avait la tête dans ses mains et sans bouger, elle mumura :

- Angela, je crois que Booth voit quelqu'un

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est dingue de toi ..

Enfin tu ne le sais pas, moi je sais que vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre, mais vous nan. Enfin bref, on ne va pas commencer à polémiquer là-dessus, explique moi déjà pourquoi tu penses qu'il voit quelqu'un

- Ce matin, Booth m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de la maison un soir pour moi tout SEULE, sans lui donc, et bien qu'il irait dormir ailleurs. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait, il m'a donc expliqué que si je voulais amener quelqu'un, il partirait… mais je crois qu'il voulait me faire comprendre qu'en fait c'est lui qui …

- STOP, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu as tout faux. Brennan, ça fait un mois que vous vivez ensemble

- En colocation Ange…en colo

- Oui oui c'est pareil, donc je disais, ça fait un mois et depuis trois fois par semaine, tu disparais et tu n'as rien expliqué à personne … même pas à moi.. Et on se demande pourquoi … Booth m'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un mais comme tu ne m'as rien dit, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à te le demander. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il voulait savoir ce matin.

Sans dire un mot, Brennan se leva, et attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie pour l'emmener au royal Diner.

- Ma Chérie, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu prendre mon petit déjeuné. Et puis on ne sera pas dérangées pour que je t'explique.

- Ah enfin répondit Angela en souriant.

- Par contre, pas un mot, ni à Jack ni à Booth, personne ok ?

Angela acquiesça de la tête

Brennan raconta à Angela son aventure avec l'accouchement au Chili, ce qu'elle avait ressenti en ayant cette petite fille dans ses bras.

- Ma Chérie, c'est magnifique, alors maintenant tu veux des enfants, hein c'est ça …

- Effectivement Angela, mais j'ai aussi compris, qu'il fallait être deux, être une famille, un homme qu'on aime et qui nous aime

- Tu as Booth, répondit-elle en souriant

- Angela, s'il te plait, ne recommence pas. Donc, quand je suis rentrée, je me suis dit, ayant mon passé, que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, serait de donner de l'aide, de l'amour et de l'affection à des enfants en ayant besoin. J'ai donc contacté le foyer Saint-Anne. C'est un foyer d'accueil pour jeunes enfants. Depuis lors, je vais les voir trois fois par semaine, je les aide à faire leurs devoirs, je joue avec eux. On s'amuse beaucoup, on rigole beaucoup. Oh Angela si tu les voyais, ils sont si mignons et tellement seuls à la fois. J'essai de faire mon possible afin de leur donner ce que je peux et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont la vie devant eux, une future belle vie.

- Ma Chérie, c'est merveilleux, franchement c'est merveilleux. Tu as tellement changé, t'entendre dire cela, alors qu'avant tu paraissais distante et froide pour les autres, maintenant tu es pleine d'amour, de chaleur. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit à Booth et moi ?

- Angie, je ne sais pas vraiment… enfin si. Disons que c'est quelque chose que je veux faire pour moi et pour eux bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi une façon de me prouver qu'un jour je pourrai être une bonne mère, que je sais donner de l'Amour, que je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Et aussi, parce que je voulais d'abord apprendre à connaitre les enfants, avant de te les présenter. Je voulais te faire la surprise, je sais que tu adores les enfants. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Ok, je comprends pourquoi tu as gardé le silence mais à Booth ?

- C'est compliqué Ange…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a toujours dit qu'un jour j'aurais une famille, que je trouverais celui qui m'est destiné, que je ferais une bonne mère…. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Répondit-elle dans un souffle

- Tu es raide dingue de Booth, voilà ce qu'il y a. Finit par dire Angela toute enthousiaste

- Non, Angela, on est Partenaire et ami c'est tout

- Mais bien sûr ma Chérie .. un jour il faudra que tu assumes… tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas ravie en te levant de découvrir notre sexy agent du FBI dans la cuisine ayant préparé le petit déjeuné et que tu ne te précipites pas le soir quand il vient te chercher, que tu n'aimes pas lui faire à diner le soir, que de passez tes soirées avec lui à regarder la télé ne t'amuse pas. Et que les week-ends avec Parker en plus de vous deux ne te font pas plaisir§ Brennan ne répondit rien.

Angela marquait un point, mais l'anthropologue ne voulait rien admettre aujourd'hui, déjà beaucoup de choses avaient changé et son point de vue sur pleins d'autres avait évolué. Angela comprit qu'elle avait raison, mais elle avait découvert suffisamment de choses pour aujourd'hui et décida donc de laisser son amie tranquille pour le moment. Elle se dit tout de même qu'elle allait rassurer Booth sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes, mais sans lui dire ce qu'il en était exactement, elle l'avait promis à Brennan même si à cet instant, la langue lui démangeait…

.. la suite vendredi, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ...


	23. Chapter 23 ou découverte

Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour la pause considérable concernant cette fic. Elle est pourtant terminée d'écriture mais nous avions un énorme problème de cohérence entre certains chapitres car collaboration à trois. Et comme nous n'avons résolu le problème, j'ai simplement supprimé ce qui clochait à désespoir de cause

Sur c'est greffé le changement de site et là, la cata, moi qui suis totalement réfractaire à l'anglais et le mode d'emploi de ce site, je suis complètement larguée !

J'attendais une qu'une âme charitable m'explique tout à nouveau.

Je verrai par la suite pour mettre un avatar, chaque jour suffit son mystère à résoudre, n'est-ce pas.

J'espère sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez et reprendrez le fil, merci d'avance de votre compréhension

Voilà donc la suite, bonne lecture

**Chapitre 23 ou Découverte**

- Bones, ce week-end j'ai Parker, je pensais aller faire un pique-nique avec lui dans le parc, ça vous tente de nous accompagner ? Parker sera content que vous soyez là. Dit Booth lançant son regard charmeur à sa partenaire.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle regardait par la fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées

- Bones, ouhhh ouh Bones, vous êtes avec moi ?

- Euh . Bien sûr Booth que je suis avec vous, on est dans votre voiture, où voulez-vous que je s… ah encore une expression. Vous disiez ?

- Je disais que j'avais Parker ce week-end, et qu'on allait pique-niquer et qu'on voudrait que vous soyez avec nous, ça vous tente ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans un moment de complicité avec votre f…. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Booth la coupait

- Si je vous le propose c'est que Parker et moi serions heureux de vous avoir avec nous Bones

- Bon et bien d'accord, je vous aiderai à tout préparer pour le pique-nique.

C'est ainsi que le samedi suivant, tous les trois se retrouvèrent au parc à côté de chez eux. Parker était en train de faire de la balançoire, tandis que Booth et Brennan étaient assis sur la couverture où ils avaient mangé. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Le soleil de ce début de mois de juin chauffait l'atmosphère et les deux amis discutaient tranquillement.

Un peu plus loin, on entendit :

- Regarde Tomy, c'est Temp

-Mais oui répondit le petit garçon âgé de huit ans. On peut aller lui dire bonjour Nadia, s'il te plait ? demanda la petite fille en se retournant vers l'adulte.

- Allez-y tous les deux, mais Tomy, tu tiens la main d'Anna, d'accord.

Ils acquissent et courent vers Brennan.

- Bonjour Temp, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Tomy, Anna, bonjour les enfants, que faites-vous là ? Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir. Répondit Tempérance en adressant un tendre sourire aux deux enfants

- On est venu au parc avec tout le monde. Répondit Tomy en montrant le groupe de jeunes au loin.

- Effectivement et vous vous amusez bien ?

- Oh oui, c'est génial, on a joué au ballon, et on a fait un pique-nique qu'on avait préparé ensemble

- Mais c'est super. Répondit Brennan. Bon, maintenant retournez là-bas, Nadia va s'inquiéter.

- D'accord, mais tu viens nous voir bientôt hein Temp. demanda la petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de l'adulte

- Promis répondit Tempérance en souriant avant de leur faire à chacun un bisou sur la joue pour qu'ils rejoignent leur groupe.

Booth n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer, il se posait milles questions.

- Bones, vous m'expliquez ? Vous les connaissez d'où ?

- Ce sont des enfants du foyer Saint-Anne. Ils sont venus se balader avec leur éducatrice. Répondit cette dernière en se levant. Et sans laisser le temps à Booth de poser d'avantage de questions, elle poursuivit : Nous devrions y aller, le temps qu'on rentre, que vous douchiez Parker, il sera l'heure de diner, je vais le chercher d'ailleurs, vous pouvez ranger ?

Elle alla donc vers le petit garçon, qui, en la voyant, accouru vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Brennan l'attrapa au vol et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe tandis que Brennan commençait à le chatouiller. Booth les regardait faire et se posait de plus en plus de questions quant à l'attitude de sa coéquipière, mais il se disait qu'il attendrait le bon moment pour lui parler.

La semaine suivante, Booth reçu un appel de Rebecca, elle avait une réunion tardive de dernière minute et ne pouvait pas chercher son fils à l'école. Elle avait donc demandé à Booth si lui pouvait s'en charger et s'il voulait le garder jusqu'au lendemain. Bien évidemment il avait accepté, tous les moments avec son fils étaient précieux à ses yeux parce qu'encore trop rares.

Malheureusement pour lui, le directeur Cullen l'appela pour le convoquer dans son bureau un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne parte chercher son fils.

- Bones c'est Booth, je suis désolé de vous appeler comme cela, mais j'aurai un service à vous demander.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Booth ?

- Et bien, Rebecca m'a appelé pour que je récupère Parker à l'école, mais Cullen m'a convoqué dans son bureau dans cinq minutes et Parke..

- Il finit l'école dans quinze minutes et vous ne pouvez pas le prendre. Pas de problème Booth, je vais le chercher. J'irai me balader avec lui un peu si cela ne vous ennui pas.

- Merci Bones, vous êtes géniale, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas

- Aucun problème Booth, Parker est un enfant adorable et je pense que je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Bon, je vais vous laisser, sinon je serai en retard. Au revoir Booth et à ce soir

- Encore merci Bones, à tout à l'heure.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Brennan était devant l'école de Parker et ce dernier en la voyant lui sauta au cou.

- Ta mère et ton père ont des réunions, c'est moi qui te cherche, ça ne te dérange pas Parker

- Nan c'est super Docteur Bones répondit le petit garçon. On fait quoi ?

- Et bien, je vais te présenter des amis à moi si tu es d'accord ?

- Ah oui, super. Répondit-il en prenant la main de l'adulte afin de partir vers la voiture Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment rempli d'enfant où ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Booth était déjà là. Ils se saluèrent, et Booth en découvrant son fils décida de lui faire prendre un bain. En effet ce dernier était plutôt sale. Dans la salle de bain, Parker n'arrêtait pas de raconter son après-midi à son père. Il s'était bien amusé et Booth en était ravi.

- Docteur Bones, elle m'a emmené voir pleins d'enfants, et on a gouté tous ensemble, c'était super bien. Après on a fait nos devoirs. Bones a aidé tout le monde. Tomy il m'a expliqué qu'elle venait souvent pour les aider ou jouer avec eux. J'ai même fait tous mes devoirs papa, j'ai plus rien à faire. Et après nous sommes allé jouer dans la cour, on a fait un ballon-prisonnier, et j'étais avec Tomy, Anna, et le Docteur Bones, et on a gagné c'était troooooop bien, on a pas arrêté de rigoler. Je pourrai encore aller jouer avec eux papa, hein dis, S'illll teeee plaittt...

Booth n'en revenait pas de l'histoire de son fils, il se disait - alors comme ça, Bones s'occupe d'enfants, pourtant elle a toujours dis être mal-à-l'aise avec eux. Mais bon quand je la vois avec Parker, je pense qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle est faite pour ça.

- Papa, tu m'écoute papa ! Le petit garçon s'impatientait de voir son père rêvasser

- Oui Parker désolé. On verra avec Bones si tu peux y retourner

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à table, le repas se passait tranquillement, Parker racontant aux deux adultes sa semaine chez sa mère. Après un film, ce dernier était mis au lit par son père.

Et les adultes s'installèrent au salon.

- Un café Bones ?

- Avec plaisir Booth. En pleine pensée, elle n'avait pas entendu Booth revenir et déposer deux tasses sur la table basse.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Je me disais que votre fils a raison, nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années maintenant, on est partenaires et amis, et on vit même en colocation, il serait peut-être temps de se tutoyer, vous ne pensez pas ?

Booth sourit, de son plus beau sourire, ses yeux s'illuminaient au même moment.

- Enfin, on avance, se tutoyer, ça montre qu'on est proche…STOP STOP Seeley, se sermonna-t-il. Ne t'emballe pas, et répond déjà à Bones calmement.

- Tu as raison, il serait temps. Laissant quelques secondes passer et devenant sérieux il se décida enfin. Bones, Parker m'a raconté votre fin de journée. Dit-il en baissant son regard vers sa tasse. Alors c'est ça que tu faisais ces temps-ci quand je t... il avait tourné les yeux vers Bones, qui elle, avait fermé les siens et sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, lui répondit.

- Ok je vais t'expliquer. C'est vrai que tu peux bien le savoir, c'est aussi grâce à toi ce changement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Lorsque j'étais au Chili, il s'est passé un évènement assez ….assez marquant pour moi. Elle inspira et Booth commença à être inquiet, ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement et lui sourit pour de le détendre.

- En fait, c'est un évènement plutôt merveilleux. Toi tu dirais même magique, magnifique. Mais cela a remis en cause certaines visions de la vie que j'avais

- Bones, je ne comprends p...

- J'y arrive Booth, j'y arrive. Les recherches étaient éprouvantes, on retrouvait plus de cadavres que de personnes vivantes, je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela puisse autant m'affecter d'ailleurs. Avant j'arrivais très bien à compartimenter, à laisser de coté mes émotions, mais grâce à toi, ou plutôt dans ce cas de figure de part ta faute je n'y arrivais pas. C'était dur, vraiment dur, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Après plusieurs jours de recherches, alors que je m'éloignais un peu des autres, j'ai entendu une voix de femme. Je me suis donc engouffrée dans un bâtiment en ruine, avec peine d'ailleurs.

- Bones, quelle idée as-tu d'entrer dans un bâtiment en ruine tout seule. Rien qu'en disant cela on ressentait l'inquiétude qu'il avait de savoir que sa coéquipière ait pu faire des choses dangereuses sans qu'il ne soit avec elle pour la protéger

- Je peux continuer Booth ? Donc, une fois dans le bâtiment, je suis tombée face à une femme enceinte dont la petite fille avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez maintenant. Vu la situation aucun autre secouriste n'aurait pu arriver à nous rejoindre. J'ai donc aidé cette femme à mettre son enfant au monde.

Elle reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux, revoyant la scène mentalement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres à ce tendre souvenir

Oh Booth, si tu savais comme c'était merveilleux. On avait beau être au milieu d'un enfer, lorsque j'ai vu cette petite fille, que je l'ai prise dans mes bras et que j'ai entendu son premier cri, tout semblait si beau.

Elle se leva, sourit à Booth et partie quelques secondes dans sa chambre.

- Voici Maria et sa fille Tempérance. Dit-elle en lui tentant une photo. Booth sourit en la regardant, c'était une photo d'elle trois, certainement prise après l'accouchement et une fois sorties des décombres.

Booth, tu m'avais dit qu'un enfant c'était quelque chose de merveilleux, de magique, un accomplissement de soi. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Mais ce jour là et depuis sans arrêt, je me dis que je serai prête à faire tout mon possible pour avoir une famille, ma propre famille. Avoir un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime, un ou des enfants, prête à leur donner de l'Amour, sans demi-mesure, de la même façon que toi et Angela me parlez d'amour. Booth, tu avais raison, l'Amour, les enfants et la famille c'est tellement beau. Tout ce que tu m'as toujours dit sur la famille, sur l'Amour, tu as raison, tu as tellement raison. Et moi je me murais dernière ma carapace par peur de l'abandon. Elle avait dit ça en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lorsque je suis rentrée du Chili. J'ai décidé que comme moi je n'avais pas eu une enfance facile, et bien il fallait que j'aide ceux comme moi. Et j'ai donc contacté le foyer Saint-Anne. Je savais qu'ils recherchaient des bénévoles pour aider les enfants et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Tomy et Anna. Depuis, trois fois par semaines je vais au foyer. Ce n'est pas ma propre famille, mais je leur donne ce dont je suis capable. Elle disait cela avec les yeux brillants.

Booth n'en revenait pas, elle avait changé, le Chili l'avait changé, mais lui aussi y avait contribué, avant qu'elle ne parte et cela durant leurs années de partenariat. Puis, posant une main sur sa joue, essayant la larme qui y avait glissé doucement, il plongea son regard tendre dans le bleu azur de Bones.

- Bones, tu as une famille, peut-être pas au sens habituel, mais tu as une famille, ton père, Russ, Amy et les filles, les fouines, et bien sûr Parker et moi. On est ta famille Bones. Il disait cela sincèrement, en lui caressant la joue, approchant doucement son visage du sien.

Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, s'effleurant presque, on entendit un cri venir de la maison, de la chambre de Parker et sans même réfléchir, ils s'y dirigèrent.

- Park Park, réveille toi mon bonhomme. Murmurait Booth en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier sentant son père, ouvrit les yeux et vit Bones en face de lui.

- Je vais te chercher à boire Champion. Dit Booth se levant et en regardant son fils.

Tandis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, Bones, elle s'était assise sur le lit, prenant Parker dans ses bras et lui murmure une douce chanson.

Booth revenant deux minutes plus tard, se retrouva face à un magnifique spectacle : Son fils dans les bras de la femme qu'il aime, elle l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs, tous deux endormis. Il resta là quelques minutes à les contempler puis partit au salon chercher une couverture afin que Bones n'ait pas froid et décida, lui aussi d'aller dormir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis toute triste… ça vous intéresse plus ? Dois-je simplement arrêter ?**

**Je vais pleurer dans mon coin…bouh, bouh, le monde est trop injuste **

**Chapitre 24 ou Dispute**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Booth et Bones vivaient en colocation. Booth faisait son maximum pour faire plaisir à Bones et prendre soin d'elle. Toutefois notre anthropologue était parfois exaspérée par l'attitude de son coéquipier, bien trop protecteur à son gout et surtout qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Booth, mais que faites-vous là ? Je vous ai dit ce matin que ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher ce soir, que j'avais du travail en retard et que je restais à l'Institut.

- Je sais Bones, mais il est vingt-trois heures, je suis certain que tu n'as rien mangé et il est temps que tu rentres à la maison pour dormir. T'as besoin de repos.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai dit : Je reste à l'Institut ce soir pour rattraper mon retard dans les identifications que j'ai ? Pourtant ma phrase semble assez simple en soit non ?

- J'ai très bien compris Bones, le fait est que je ne suis pas d'accord et que je vais te ramener à la maison pour te reposer.

- Il en est hors de question Booth ! Tu es ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni mon mari pour me donner de tels ordres. Et je sais très bien prendre soin de moi toute SEULE. Alors maintenant va-t-en. Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la colère

- Ok j'ai compris Docteur Brennan. Je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de m'imposer dans VOTRE vie et de prendre de soin de VOUS. Je VOUS laisse à VOTRE travail. Répondit-il en bien marquant le passage au vouvoiement. Bonne nuit à VOUS.

Et il tourna les talons et quitta l'Institut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça. Brennan tu fais n'importe quoi … Oui n'importe quoi. Il cherche juste à prendre soin de toi, c'est ton meilleur ami, il ne veut que ton bien …. Mon bien… mais c'est tellement compliqué. C'est mon partenaire et mon ami, mais je me sens tellement proche de lui..trop proche… il y a cette ligne à ne pas franchir. Il faut rester professionnelle… c'est ça professionnelle… Pour le moment la meilleure chose pour rester professionnelle est que j'évite d'être seule avec lui … Toutes ces choses que j'ai en tête et la dernière fois, on a presque failli s'embrasser, si Parker n'avait pas crié à ce moment-là … Mais il ne faut pas… on est PARTENAIRE rien d'autre.

Brennan essayait de se convaincre que les choses ne devaient pas changer. Alors que de son côté Booth était énervé. Il était rentré chez eux et se demandait bien ce qu'avait SA Bones pour agir de cette façon.

C'est bon, j'ai compris maintenant, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à me mêler de sa vie.. Pourtant la dernière fois, tout semblait si bien aller, on s'est pourtant rapprochés ces derniers temps, on a même failli s'embras…. Mais oui, mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant… c'est ça le problème. « Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni mon mari ..» il repensait à cette phrase qu'elle avait dit…. Je ne comprends plus rien, tout semblait tellement bien aller pourtant …

Le lendemain matin, Angela découvrit sa meilleure amie endormie sur la table d'autopsie.

- Brennan que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi ici ? Booth n'aurai jamais laissé faire

- Bonjour Angela. Et oui j'ai dormi ici, et je ne vois pas ce que Booth vient faire là-dedans.

- Tu ne vois pas. Tu te fous de moi Brenn. Vous vivez ensemble, il s'inquiète pour toi, s'occupe de toi et fait son possible pour que tu sois au mieux. Il est au petit soin avec toi

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé Angela. Répondit Brennan sur un ton glacial

- Ok, tu viens avec moi maintenant. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ou plutôt que tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et puis tout d'un coup, tu te réfugies dans ta carapace et redevient froide.

Elle la tira par le bras pour la mettre debout, pris sa veste et avancer vers la porte. Au même moment Booth rentrait dans l'Institut.

En le voyant Bones baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard alors que Booth semblait triste et fatigué. Angela remarqua tout de suite leurs attitudes. En passant à côté de Booth, elle dit :

- Brenn et moi prenons notre après-midi.

- Ange, j'ai encore du tr…

- Tutututu, tu n'as rien à dire, on est parti. Point final, fin de la discussion. Bonne journée Booth et à plus tard.

Il était là, debout, les bras pendant, les regardant partir, ne sachant pas s'il devait courir après Bones pour la rattraper et entamer une discussion. Angela se retourna vers lui, et lui fit un clin d'œil, il lui rendit en lui souriant ayant compris qu'elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de comprendre quoi et de régler le problème.

Attablées à un salon de thé, les deux femmes discutaient, ou plutôt Angela posait des questions.

- Bon Brenn, tu vas m'expliquer, parce que je pensais que tout allait bien avec Booth.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Ange. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir

- Ce que je veux savoir ! Ça parait pourtant clair nan. Il se lève spécialement pour toi pour te faire le petit déjeuner, il te dépose à l'Institut, te cherche pour manger le midi, te récupère le soir pour rentrer, vous passez vos week-end ensemble seuls ou avec Parker, vous semblez plutôt bien vous entendre et depuis quelques jours, vous vous tutoyez. Et puis d'un coup, tu te retrouves à dormir à l'Institut, tu as une mine à faire peur. Je te connais Brenn, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et tu vas me dire quoi.

- Rien, j'ai juste du boulot en retard, avec mes activités au foy..

- STOP, tu ne me la feras pas sur ce coup. Elle regardait son amie avec un regard dur. Angela savait qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, connaissant sa meilleure amie et ayant vu la tête de chien battu de Booth, quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, Brennan répondit

- Le week-end passé, on est allé pique-niquer avec Parker au parc, et on a croisé Tomy et Anna du foyer. Booth semblait étonné de la situation. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai dû chercher Parker à l'école et on est allé au foyer ensemble. Parker a raconté à son père notre fin d 'après-midi. J'ai donc tout dit à Booth. Dit-elle d'une traite les yeux baissés vers sa tasse

- Mais c'est génial. Il doit être content que tu te sentes aussi à l'aise avec les enf…

- Je n'ai pas fini Ange. Je lui ai expliqué, que je pensais vouloir une famille et que comme je n'en avais pas une à moi, je m'occupais des enfants. Il m'a répondu, je cite : « Bones, tu as une famille, peut-être pas au sens habituel, mais tu as une famille, ton père, Russ, Amy et les filles, les fouines, et bien sûr Parker et moi. On est ta famille Bones ». Ange, il m'a dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en me caressant la joue, et on a failli s'embrasser... mais Parker à crier, il faisait un cauchemar

- Grrr s'il n'était pas aussi adorable, je l'étranglement le mini-Booth

- Angela… il ne faut pas, on est PARTENAIRE, notre vie dépend de l'autre. Et il y a cette ligne

- Une ligne, quelle ligne ma Chérie ?

- Tu te souviens d'Epps ?

- Comment l'oublier

- Quand Epps s'en ai pris à Camille, Booth m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une ligne à ne pas franchir entre travail et vie privée. Il a raison, si on la franchi, on met l'autre en danger. Et il ne faut pas.

- Ma Chérie, laisse-moi te dire que toi et Booth ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez franchi cette ligne, c'est juste que vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Brennan s'était mise à pleurer, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas Brenn ?

- Ange.. j'ai été horrible avec Booth hier soir… vraiment horrible, il m'en veut, je le sais.. il m'a vouvoyée pour me faire comprendre que j'ai été trop loin… Ange qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour me rattraper ?

- Déjà explique-moi ce qui s'est passé

Et Brennan lui expliqua.

- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de lui dire ça ? Outrée de l'aveu. Il est adorable avec toi… Les nouvelles larmes de sa meilleure amie stoppèrent son esclandre.

- Je ne sais pas Ange … je ne voulais pas.. je voulais juste qu'il ne se passe rien, j'essayais de me convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin de lui… elle avait dit cela le regard triste

- Donc tu te rends compte que tu as besoin de Booth et que tu l'aimes

- Angela, je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Booth

- Non, mais c'est tout comme ma Chérie

- Comment je vais faire pour me rattraper ?

Ben oui telle est la question cornélienne à résoudre…

Vous pourriez donner votre avis, qui sait, Brennan vous écoutera peut-être…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 ou Réconciliation**

Le soir même Brennan avait suivi les indications de sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait mis une belle robe, avait préparé le plat préféré de Booth, mis en place une table, allumé des bougies.. en gros tout fait pour que l'ambiance soit détendue. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais sans trop lui en dire tout de même, simplement se faire pardonner.

Vers vingt heures, Booth rentra. Directement il remarqua l'ambiance étrange de la maison et sentit l'odeur. Brennan arriva dans l'entrée.

- Bonsoir Booth, je t'attendais. Viens, j'ai préparé le repas

- Bones, qu'est-ce que VOUS faites ?

- Rien de particulier, j'ai préparé le repas, c'est tout, j'espère que ça te plaira. Elle lui avait dit cela en lui souriant.

Lui semblait perplexe vis-à-vis de l'attitude de sa partenaire.

- Viens, tu ne vas rester dans l'entrée. Fit-elle masquant son incertitude sous une décontraction qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Installe-toi à table

En entrant dans la salle à manger, il vit immédiatement les bougies et l'ambiance calme et détendue de la pièce. Il s'installa, se demandant bien ce que Bones avait pour agir ainsi après ce qui s'était passé le soir précédant.

- Mac-and-Cheese, j'espère que ça t'ira. Je sais que tu adores ça. J'aurai pu faire un peu plus complexe, mais vu que c'est ton plat préféré, j'ai opté pour celui-là.

Booth ne répondit rien.

- Un peu de vin ? Il acquiesça et elle le servi, allant chercher ensuite le plat et s'installa à table.

En fond, Brennan avait mis un peu de musique, du jazz afin que tout soit parfait. Elle mangeait tout en regardant Booth, ne sachant pas trop comment lancer la conversation. Une fois le plat fini, elle se décida enfin. Elle inspira un grand coup, ce qui permit à Booth de remarquer qu'elle allait parler, il la regarda alors

- Booth, je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. J'ai été odieuse avec toi. Je sais que tu fais ton possible pour moi, que tu es compréhensif et attentif. Et hier, je t'ai dit des choses… Elle semblait confuse, et se leva, emportant les assiettes avec elle.

Booth n'avait toujours rien dit et ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, ne sachant pas trop bien comment réagir.

Brennan réapparue une minute plus tard, deux assiettes en main.

- Une tarte aux pommes pour toi, faite maison, et un fondant au chocolat pour moi. Elle s'assit à nouveau à table. Elle reprit alors, regardant son assiette.

- Booth, je suis vraiment désolée. En ce moment, je suis assez confuse, pas mal de choses ont changé et je me sens perdue. Elle inspira profondément. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à tout cela, c'est nouveau pour moi et j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre. J'agis parfois de façon impulsive, chose que je n'avais jamais faite, je passe du temps avec des enfants alors que je pensais ne pas être douée pour cela. J'ai l'impression de me redécouvrir chaque jour et ça me met mal-à-l'aise.

Booth allait répondre, mais elle continua

- Tu es vraiment merveilleux, depuis qu'on habite ensemble tu fais de ton mieux pour que tout se passe bien, et on s'entend incroyablement mieux. Lorsque je disparaissais pour aller au foyer sans rien te dire, tu m'attendais le soir en ayant préparé à manger. Tous les matins tu fais le petit déjeuner et tu me conduis et me récupère à l'Institut. Et moi, comme une idiote, je t'engueule et te crie dessus…. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Booth je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je ne le pensais pas, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de toi. Avant je ne l'aurai jamais admis mais tellement de choses ont changé, j'ai changé, mais cela me semble si compliqué et je me sens tellement perdue.

Booth continuait de regarder Brennan, mais ne disait rien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis finalement

- Tempérance, je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, et je tiendrai cette promesse. Hier soir ce que tu m'as dit, cela m'a vraiment blessé et je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire de travers pour que tu réagisses ainsi. Je me suis torturé l'esprit toute la nuit là-dessus.

Je n'avais pas compris avant que tous ces changements te bouleversaient. Pourtant je pense te connaitre assez, j'aurai dû le remarquer mais maintenant je comprends et je m'excuse aussi de m'être énervé

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Booth.. c'est moi uniquement moi.. Parfois je peux redevenir froide et distance et blesser les autres… je le sais

- Tu n'as jamais été froide et distance Bones, tu as juste ton caractère. Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de dire des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. Comme tu le dis, je suis ton meilleur ami et tu es ma meilleure amie, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou simplement besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, dis le moi, je comprendrai, ok ? Il accompagna ces derniers mots d'un sourire charmeur autant que compréhensif.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et lui répondit :

- D'accord, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très douée avec les gens, alors parfois j'agis de travers.

- Je sais Bones, je sais. Mais avec moi ce n'est pas grave, il suffit de m'expliquer et tout s'arrange. D'ailleurs sur ce coup, tu m'as sorti le grand jeu : mon plat préféré, mon dessert préféré, les bougies, l'ambiance, la musique, et ta robe … Il plongea ses yeux chocolat flamboyants dans ceux de sa coéquipière bleus azur et continua

: tu es magnifique Tempérance ce soir. Comment veux-tu que je puisse t'en vouloir après tout cela.

Elle lui sourit le rouge montant sur ses joues malgré son maquillage

- Merci Booth. Maintenant goutons le dessert, la tarte est bien meilleure tiède que froide. Brennan plongea sa fourchette dans le fondant, soulagée d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se soustraire au regard si doux de son partenaire

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, discutant chacun, racontant sa journée, sans se poser de questions sur leur relation qui devenait de plus en plus étrange, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à Mimimoon, Herminela,Guest, Low-BB et

D'ju qui voulait, je crois la suite

**Chapitre 26 ou Parker**

Juin, début d'été, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Booth et Brennan cohabitent ensemble, les choses se passent plutôt bien. Certes il y a parfois de petites disputes de petits énervements, mais rien de grave, les deux se connaissant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'ils n'échapperont jamais à ces fameuses divergences d'opinion qui font qu'ils sont partenaires et amis.

En ce début de matinée, la maison est calme, on entend quelques bruits dehors et le silence à l'intérieur, jusqu'à.

- Debout papa, allez debout. Dit le petit garçon en sautant sur le lit de son père

- Du calme Park's, il est seulement 8h et on est en week-end

- Oui, mais debout quand même, tu as pas oublié

Puis, attrapant son fils au vol, Booth lui répond en le chatouillant:

- Comment pourrai-je oublié l'anniversaire de mon fils. Bon Anniversaire Parker

- Merci papa, dis il est où mon cadeau ?

- Tu pers pas le nord toi hein. Il est dans mon armoire, je te le donne, attend deux minutes, je vais le prendre.

- Merci répondit le petit garçon en ouvrant son paquet. Cool un super robot, et une nouvelle tenue de baseball. Je vais être trop classe. Merci papa j'adore.

- Content que ça te plaise, on va prendre le petit dej' maintenant ?

En arrivant dans la cuisine ils découvrirent Bones déjà débout.

- Coucou Parker, bonjour Booth. Dit cette dernière en faisant un bisou au petit garçon. Et Bon anniversaire Parker. Le petit déjeuné est sur la terrasse et il y a une surprise pour toi Parker dans le jardin.

- Ouais cool Docteur Bones. Répondit ce dernier en courant vers le jardin suivi des deux adultes.

- Une piscine, papa, tu as vu une piscine, on a une piscine maintenant.

Booth semblait surpris et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Et ce n'est pas tout Parker, viens. Brennan pris la main de l'enfant et l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

- Une balançoire, cool, maintenant j'ai une piscine et une balançoire.

- Et regarde là-haut. Brennan lui montrant le cœur de l'arbre.

- Papa vient voir, vite c'est génial. Continua le petit garçon en attirant son père et montrant à son tour les grosses branches

- Elle n'est pas fini, je pense que tu pourras aider Parker à la finir Booth si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Bones, c'est génial, mais tu n'aurais pas dû

- Merci Docteur Bones c'est trop bien, j'ai trop de la chance.

- Contente que ça te plaise Parker

- Bones, franchement tu le gâtes de trop : piscine, balançoire et cabane

- La piscine nous servira aussi Booth, j'aime bien nager pour me détendre, même si là c'est plutôt barboter, et puis la cabane n'est pas finie comme je le disais avant, tu as encore du travail. Et enfin, tout enfant ayant un jardin se doit d'avoir une balançoire non ?

- T'es de plus en plus surprenante Bones tu sais ? Dit-il en lui lançant son sourire charmeur. Si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuné maintenant.

- Je peux aller à la piscine papa ?

- D'abord le petite déj' Park, après tu pourras aller te baigner. Et cette après-midi on continuera la cabane si ça te tente?

- Ouaiiiiissss. Dit-il simplement en courant s'assoir sur la terrasse pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

Booth passa son bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire et lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

- Merci Bones, tu es vraiment génial avec Parker, et il t'adore. Ils arrivèrent ainsi tous les deux pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

A peine eurent-ils fini de manger que Parker s'était rué dans sa chambre mettre son maillot de bain et sautait dans l'eau.

- Vas le rejoindre Booth, je pense que tu en meurs d'envie et Parker aussi.

- Je vais t'aid...

- Non Booth, vas te baigner !

- Bon, si tu insistes. Mais à midi et ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout.

- On verra Booth on verra.

- Ah, au fait, Bones, Parker, m'a demandé la semaine dernière si cela ne dérangeait pas si des copains à lui venaient à la maison demain. On est dimanche et il voudrait leur montrer sa nouvelle maison et aussi fêter son anniversaire. J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas.

- Aucun problème Booth, Parker m'a demandé hier soir justement si Tomy et Anna pourrait venir demain, cela devait être pour cela. Je vais ranger ça et appeler le foyer d'ailleurs pour passer les prendre demain.

- Ok tu nous rejoins dans l'eau après ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire

- D'accord. Puis elle disparue dans la cuisine tandis que Booth allait dans sa chambre afin de se mettre en maillot pour rejoindre son fils.

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis que Parker et Booth chahutaient dans l'eau, Bones sortie de la maison, vêtue d'un maillot noir et bleu relevant le bleu de ses yeux.

- J'ai rapporté des serviettes, car il semblerait qu'aucun de vous deux n'y ai pensé.

En l'entendant, les garçons s'étaient arrête et retourné vers Brennan. Booth était bouche-bée durant quelques instants.

- Bones tu es … tu es.. .waouhh... ce maillot..

- Qu'y a-t-il Booth, mon maillot n'est pas bien ?

- Ce que papa veut dire Docteur Bones, c'est que tu es très belle et que ton maillot est super. C'était le petit garçon qui avait répondu à la place de son père, ce qui fit sourire Brennan, et elle regarda Booth qui finalement réussi à faire une phrase.

- C'est tout à fait ça Bones, tu es splendide, ce maillot te va à ravir. Il la regardait, la dévorait du regard, un regard tendre et charmant qui mit mal à l'aise notre anthropologue. Allez Bones, tu nous rejoins. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le reste du week-end se déroula entre baignade, finition de la cabane, fête anniversaire pour Parker. Le dimanche soir, tout le monde étaient éreintée, mais avait passé un week-end formidable et Parker était aux anges.


	27. Chapter 27

Merci Low-BB et angy et D'ju qui voulaient, je crois la suite

Misère c'est de plus en plus le désert…snif…

**Chapitre 27 ou Soirée**

- Allez ma Chérie, ce soir on se fait un resto avec Jack, Booth, toi et moi.

- Ok

- Et je ne veux pas entendre de ref... d'accord, tu as dit d'accord, si vite sans que j'ai besoin d'insister. Bon, alors je préviens les deux autres et on se retrouve devant le Mystic à 20h. Ah c'est un resto classe, donc tenue correcte exigée, et si tu ne sais pas quoi mettre je peux passer chez toi pour t'aider

- C'est bon Ange, je me suis prise une robe il y a quelques jours. Par contre, je dois passer au foyer avant de vous rejoindre au restaurant, j'ai promis à Anna de passer. Mais je serai là à l'heure.

Tu pourras dire à Booth que je viendrai en taxi qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'attendre?

- Ok pas de problème je le préviendrai

19h50h devant le restaurant. Booth est déjà là et attend les autres.

20h, un taxi s'arrête et une jaune femme en sort.

- Bonsoir Booth, je ne suis pas en retard ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas vu la jeune femme arriver et se retourna donc en l'entendant

- Aucun souci Bones il est tout just... Waouuu Tempérance, tu es magnifique, cette robe te va à ravir. Dit-il les yeux écarquillés et un sourire s'affichant sur son visage

- Merci Booth. Répondit-elle en rougissant. Angela et Jack ne sont pas encore là on dirait.

Brennan portait une magnifique robe noire surlignée de rouge, un dos nu et légèrement décolleté, avec une fente allant du bas de sa robe à mi-cuisse, le tout accompagné d'un châle rouge et de chaussures à talon rouge. Booth quant à lui avait mis un costard noir, accompagné d'une chemise rouge. Sans même se concerter les deux partenaires avaient des tenues qui se mariaient à merveille, drôle de coïncidence.

- Non pour le moment il n'y a que nous Bones.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Brennan reçu un coup de téléphone.

- C'était Angela, il semblerait que Jack ne se sente pas très bien et ils préfèrent ne pas venir. Angela nous souhaite une bonne soirée et nous dit de profiter du restaurant, à priori ils ont déjà appelé ce dernier pour prévenir qu'ils ne seront pas là et se sont chargés de tout et qu'il nous offre la soirée pour se faire pardonner … étrange … enfin c'est de l'Angela tout cracher. A croire qu'elle avait prévu ça depuis le début

- Ca ne serait même pas étonnant de sa part. Enfin, si déjà nous sommes là et qu'ils nous invitent autant en profiter. Tu viens Bones

- A une condition ? Répondit la jeune femme d'un air sérieux.

Booth se retourna en entendant cela, étonné et se demandant qu'elle pouvait bien être cette réserve, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot il dit :

- Enfin, si tu préfères rentrer que de passer la soirée avec moi, je comprendrai, je peux te ramener à la maison si tu... avait-il commencé l'air déçu.

- Ce n'est pas cela Booth. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas passer la soirée avec toi voyons c'est absurde ce que tu dis.

- Ah excuse-moi. Dit-il en prenant un air enfantin suite à son erreur de jugement. Alors quelle est la condition ?

- Que tu ne m'appelles pas Bones de la soirée! Répondit la jeune femme tout sourire.

Cela fit aussi sourire l'agent du FBI.

- Ça va être dur, mais je vais faire un effort Tempérance. Continua-t-il en lui lançant son sourire charmeur.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le restaurant, Booth plaçant une main dans le bas du dos de sa coéquipière. Angela avait réservé au nom de Montenegro. Nos deux partenaires étaient installés à une table au fond de la salle. Le restaurant était très romantique, lumière, tamisée, couleur rouge rose sur la table, musique de fond apaisante et discrète.

- Je ne connaissais pas ce restaurant, mais je crois comprendre pourquoi Angela l'a choisi. Dit Brennan

- Effectivement, c'est magnifique. Répondit Booth.- Et je comprends mieux le coup d'Angela se dit-il à lui- même. C'est vraiment un endroit romantique, c'est excellent.

Sans même avoir commandé, on leur apporta une coupe de champagne à tous les deux.

- De la part de Mme Montenegro. Elle vous fait dire que l'ensemble du repas est prévu, et que vous n'avez à vous soucier de rien, simplement à profiter de votre soirée. Dit le serveur

- Le repas aussi est choisi ? Demanda Booth

- Oui tout est prévu, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que cela vous conviendra.

- Aucun souci pour moi, ça te va Tempérance ?

- Oui oui, faisons confiance à Angela pour cette soirée. Répondit-elle en souriant au serveur qui s'en alla.

Une fois le serveur parti, il trinquèrent et discutèrent.

On leur apporta l'entrée: salade du chef suivie des plats : pâtes à carbonara pour les deux, le tout accompagné de vin et d'eau. Le repas se passa à merveille, les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien, de leur dernière enquête, mais très peu, surtout de leur vie à la maison, de Parker, du rôle de Brennan au foyer, de leur passé, de leurs envies.

- Pour le dessert, voici une coupe duo. Annonça le serveur en plaçant au milieu de la table une énorme coupe de glace à la chantilly, accompagné de fraise et de mandarine, le tout nappé de chocolat.

- Merci. Répondirent-ils ensemble. Le serveur s'en alla. Les deux partenaires se regardaient, mi- intrigués, mi- amusés.

- Angela a vraiment tout choisit et ça ne m'étonne absolument pas d'elle. Enfin cette glace semble vraiment excellente. Mais j'espère que tu as encore faim Booth, car moi je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose après tout cela.

- Tu vas au moins gouter ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas tout te laisser tout de même .Dit-elle amusée Ils dégustèrent leur glace ensemble.

''Angela a vraiment assuré sur ce coup, le resto est extra, le diner magnifique et le coup du dessert, romantique à souhait. J'espère que Bones a aimé et que ça va faire avancer les choses. …. Voilà maintenant que je compte sur Angela pour m'aider à faire avancer les choses .. franchement Seeley, on dirait un ado, tu devrais franchement penser à te débrouiller seul... oui, mais bon c'est Bones, ce n'est pas pareil, elle n'est pas comme toute les autres femmes, elle est ...unique.

- Alors Booth, la soirée t'a plu ?

- La question de l'anthropologue fit sortir Booth de ses pensées.

- Hein.. euh oui bien sûr, Angela a de supers bon gouts, le resto était extra et le repas divin.

- Je suis d'accord c'était vraiment génial. Par contre, je suis morte de fatigue là. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous rentrons directement ?

Non aucun problème. Je suis garé un peu plus loin. Tout en sortant du restaurant, il vit que Brennan avait froid, il ôta donc sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Alors qu'il avait encore une main sur son épaule, il vit Brennan lui sourire et se rapprocher de lui. Booth hésita quelques instants puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Brennan. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'au SUV de l'agent, où en parfait gentleman, il ouvrit la portière pour aider sa partenaire à s'installer.

Le silence était de mise dans le véhicule. Après cinq minutes de route, Booth voulait dire à Brennan combien la soirée lui avait plu. Il tourna donc le regard vers Bones et s'aperçut à ce moment-là que sa passagère dormait déjà. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, entre la dernière enquête qui avait été très dure et le temps que Bones passait au foyer, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne dormait que très peu, bien qu'il fasse son maximum pour réussir à la ramener chez eux chaque soir, il n'y arrivait pas forcément ou alors très, trop tardivement.

Arrivé chez eux, Booth se gara, et pris Brennan dans ses bras, en évitant de la réveiller, et la déposa sur son lit. Ce n'était pas exactement la fin de soirée que Booth espérait, mais il profita de ce moment pour la regarder dormir.

''Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais, j'aurai bien aimé discuter un peu avec elle, mais ça sera pour une autre fois. Il faut aussi qu'elle se repose. On dirait vraiment une déesse comme ça... Rien qui ne va pas m'aider à dormir moi par contre... entre son odeur, la chaleur de son corps dans mes bras... je suis bon pour une douche froide si je veux pouvoir dormir.''

C'est sur ces pensées et après avoir regardé sa partenaire dormir un bon quart d'heure qu'il quitta la chambre de Brennan et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.


End file.
